Heaven or Hell Part 1
by Talo12Books
Summary: After a Xenomorph causes a ship it crash land on a planet, a survivor goes on a search for his missing crew. Better than it sounds, all my summaries are pretty crappy. Several chapters are under revision.
1. The Crash Landing pt 1

**This chapter has been revised. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Alien, Predator, and Avatar the Last Airbender belong to their respective owners. I own my OCs and other shit I made up, though I wish I owned the Movies and Cartoon used in this story**

****"War. War never changes." — Narrator (Ron Perlman) (Fallout 3)

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 1: The Crash Landing, Part 1**

If you are hearing this, I am probably long dead by now. In life there are no happy endings. We just play with the shitty hand we are dealt and hope for a semi-decent ending. But sometimes, no matter how we play our cards, we get an ending we did not expect. I am here recording this for those who wish to gain some more knowledge. There is a common mistake made throughout life. When someone's life is at its final moments and is slipping away, they are dying. This is the misconception, for from the moment we are conceived in our mother's womb, we are all dying; some, faster than others. This is irreversible. Though, the time I come from, technology has given us the ability to slow this process down to a near halt. War, death, and suffering surround us. It is just a natural part of human nature. Those who revel in it are considered mentally unstable. In other words perfect for The Project. Those who pass are given immense power but at a price. That price being what makes us all human, our emotions. If you are hearing this, my corpse is most likely in a crumpled heap in some insect infested catacomb.

Unknown POV

"Warning, warning unknown life-form detected in stasis pod 3, stasis interrupted, beginning Quarantine procedure!" the computer said over the loudspeaker. Most of the crew was on the bridge, as we were preparing to dock with the mining frigate we were assigned to go to after we escaped the Xeno infested planet of GS-238. The injured crew members were in the stasis pods.

"Shit," I hissed. The crew stared at me. They could tell what I was thinking. We were all fucked. The only question was how.

"What the fuck is going on?" one of the crew members asked. Everyone had a confused look on their faces.

"The new quarantine procedure states: For safety reasons the infected ship is to be sent, automatically by the AI, into non-human controlled space along with the crew on board, no exceptions. And if the ship does return it will be shot down," I stated. Being the lieutenant and highest ranking officer currently on board this vessel, I solely knew the emergency procedures.

"So, we're fucked?" another crew member asked.

"Yeah, we're fucked," I said.

"Why can't we just eject the infected motherfucker and go back home?" asked one of the young crew members.

"It states that if quarantine is initiated all crew members are treated as if infected. The easier way to say it is if we go home we are to be killed on site," I answered.

"Damn, that's harsh, but fair, you can never be too sure you're uninfected until you're tested." Though the youngest, she was still the brightest crew member, most of the time around here I felt like I was surrounded by idiots, but she was not one of them. I had tried to ask her out once but when I went to no words came out of my mouth.

"Sarah," I said getting her attention. She looked at me and smiled.

"I need to talk to you outside," I said, getting a couple of immature giggles going between each other, "alone." The crew, except Sarah, started whispering to each other. I could guess about what. Sarah got up a headed to the door, I followed shortly. As I went through the door, I reached back inside and gave them the middle finger. I closed the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, giving me a weird look. I knew she was creeped out by me wanting to talk to her alone. She really does have a reason to give me a weird look; I had to memorize the crew's profiles. So I know all the information the government has about her. She is 5'7, though it seems shorter compared to my 6'8 height.

"We need to figure out what the fuck to do about the situation we're in," I said.

"We probably should vent the poor, infected bastard first," she said. I looked into her eyes, she was scared shitless, but was good at hiding it.

"Yeah, and then cat-scan everyone whose left, to make sure no one else is infected," I said, she nodded her head, "Then we'll figure out what to do after that."

"Let's inform the others of our decision," she said, looking everywhere but me. There was something wrong with her. Was she infected? I shook off the thought as we entered the room.

"Hey, you enjoy your time out there?" my long time spotter and friend joked, getting a laugh from everyone.

"Idiot," I mumbled under my breath.

"First things first," Sarah began, "we are going to eject who is ever in pod three. Then everyone is going to be scanned to make sure no one else is infected."

"Any questions?" I interrupted, though not on purpose. People awkwardly looked at each other.

"None? Good, dismissed," I said, in monotone. The crew stood up, saluted and walked out. There was a sharp pain in my chest. I leaned over a table in the room, clenched the side of the table and put my other hand on my chest. I took notice of Sarah, who was still in the room. She walked over to me, put her hand on my back, and leaned over the table too, looking at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. She looked at me with a great amount of concern in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"It's not as you think, I have a weak heart. Please don't worry about me," I lied, I was good at it. She watched me for a moment, and then I looked down at the table again. Unexpectedly, I felt her soft lips against my Xeno claw-abused cheek. I turned to see her leave, and then the pain came back.

**Duh, Duh, Duh, the suspenseful conclusion of chapter 1, so you kind of see what leads up to the main characters being on the planet that ATLA takes place on. For now peace out until I update with the next chapter. **


	2. The Crash Landing pt 2

**Heaven or Hell**

**The Crash Landing pt. 2**

Sarah's POV

I knew something was up with Jake. He was acting really strange, not like the Marine who rescued me and the crew from the Xenos back on GS-238. It had something to do with the hitchhiker that was currently attached to one of the injured crew's face. I was waiting outside the bridge, I was worried for Jake, something's up and I was going to find out what. Jake walked out of the bridge; I gave him a little smile. He smiled back at me. We started towards the medical lab. I gathered all the courage I had.

"Please don't lie to me-" I started before Arnold, the prick of the crew, came running around the corner and stopped in front of us.

"We have a problem!" he blurted out.

Both Jake and Arnold started to run to the medical lab. I followed, though only fast walking because it's impossible to run in heels. When we got there everyone was waiting. The face-hugger was curled up on the ground, no longer attached to the crew member. To make matters worse there was a hole in his chest, which is bad news because it means the Xeno has already burst out of him and on the loose in the ship.

"Okay, we got a live one, we all know these things grow like hell so be on guard 24/7, because if you're not it will get you," Jake said before everyone dispersed to do something else.

I just stood still, not knowing how to react to what just happened. Jake looked at me, I could tell he was nervous. Then hearing a noise, looked at the ceiling.

"Great, it's in the fucking air vents," he said to himself.

The Planetary Surveyor ship was relatively small compared to the standard craft. Though there were many levels to the ship. I knew if it was in the air vents, it was probably on the other side of the ship right now. I finally collected my thoughts and left to the living quarters I put my stuff in. I sat on the bed thinking about what happened today. I couldn't believe we were trapped out here with that thing, with no hopes of rescue. There was a knock on the door; I looked up to see Jake enter.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything," he said, sitting down next to me. I shook my head.

"Listen," he said, I looked at him, "I haven't been honest with you."

**Jake's Flashback**

_I woke up to find myself stuck to a wall; I recalled the past events leading up to this moment. I snapped out of it when I notice an egg open up in front of me and a face-hugger climb out. It leaped at me, but it stopped mid-air, inches in front of my face, it was flailing around before it was pulled back from my face and crushed to death. It fell on the floor and a figure came into view. It was an eight foot man, its arms and legs were covered in armour. It had a mask with, what looked to be dreadlocks attached to it. Its body and legs were covered in netting with a metal loin cloth. There were various skulls attached to the waist and diagonally across the chest. It stood there for a moment, deciding I was not a threat and pulled me off the wall._

"_Thanks man," I said, stretching my body out from being stuck in an uncomfortable position._

"_Any time_*_," it said, before leaving. I then went to work trying to find my way out of the hive._

**End of Flashback**

"So I don't know if when I was passed out, one of those things got me," he said looking at me. He then got up and left. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. As I turned to look at it, it disappeared. It had been with us in the room. I got up knowing that it was waiting until I was alone to make its move. As I left there was a hiss from in the room, scared out of my mind I ran, nowhere in particular, I had just get as far from the room as possible. I rounded the corner and stopped for a breath. I was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. I looked up to see my friend Natalie standing there.

"Yeah, I'll live," I joked a bit.

"Why were you running?" She, at times, was very curious about a situation.

"It was in my room. I just had to try and get as far as possible from it," I said in between breathes. When I was finally able to catch my breath we started walking. As we were walking, a vent panel in front of us fell out. We were both startled by this. A few seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Just a loose-" I started to say, before a Xenomorph jumped out of the vent and landed in front of us. I stumbled backwards and fell over onto the floor. Natalie screamed a little, out of surprise. It ignored Natalie and headed toward me. At first it was on all fours, and then stood up on two feet, revealing its full eight foot height, still walking towards me.

'Shit,' I thought after backing up into the wall. The Xenomorph seemed to ignore Natalie. Even when Natalie hit it over the head with the metal grating, it just pushed her away and continued towards me.

'What does it want with me?' I thought of the possibilities. The most prominent one was that it found me suitable to be impregnated by one of those hand-like ones, and become a host for another Xeno. But as the Xenomorph got closer, I noticed something on its chest. Two scars, one from what appeared to be a bladed weapon, and the other was a bullet wound. Memories of what happened came flooding back into my brain.

**Sarah's Flashback**

_As Martin, one of the Marine Emergency Response Team (MERT) members, and I moved through the halls of a research laboratory, there were footsteps ahead of us that sounded like fingernails against the steel ground. We both stopped and listened, the footsteps had stopped. Martin let out a sigh of relief. But shortly after a Xenomorph sprinted around the corner and attacked Martin. Martin tried to shoot it but the Xeno knocked his VP78 Pistol out of his hand and on to the ground next to me. I watched in horror as the Xenomorph quickly overpowered Martin and pinned him on the ground. Martin struggled but could not get the Xeno off him._

"_Please help me," he said to me, "Grab the pistol, and put a hole in this motherfucker's brain." My body told me to pick the gun up, but my brain argued against me, for I had a fear of guns because both my parents were killed in front of me with a gun, and I was my parents only child. Instead, I grabbed my multi-tool from my back pocket, and opened the blade on it. I then stabbed it into what appeared to be its ribs, hoping to puncture a lung. I let go and the acidic blood dissolved the blade. The Xeno was mad at this and hit me with its tail, sending me flying backwards several feet before I landed on the ground. I tried to get up but it hurt too much to even sit up. I looked down at my midsection to see a cut running from my right side, just below my ribs, to my left hip. It wasn't deep, but just enough to make me bleed._

_The Xeno finished Martin off and left me alone to bleed to death. As I Iain there, I tried to keep from passing out. I knew I was done for, when I heard footsteps from behind me. Someone kneeled beside me and checked my pulse._

"_Can you hear me?" he asked._

"_Yeah," I weakly replied._

"_Don't worry, you'll be fine," he said. He started to inspect the wound. I watched him as he carefully moved my shirt off the wound. He took off the arm portion of his armour, which surprisingly wasn't attached to the clothing, and rolled-up his sleeve to reveal a very muscular arm. He then put a medical glove on and continued to inspect the wound, seeing how to approach the injury. He moved the left side of my pants down a couple inches to see the end of the wound. He finally made his decision and took his hand off of my hip._

"_I'll be able to fix you up," he said, "if you cooperate." With that I wondered what he meant. Was he going to do something to make me feel uncomfortable? He pulled out medical tape, anti-bacterial solution, and cotton._

"_I'm going to have to ask you to take your shirt off," he said. My eyes widened, I could not believe what I just heard. He saw how I reacted and had a look of confusion on his face._

"_Ok, you're going to have to trust me on this," he said, "I am a professional, not a perverted asshole." I swallowed a lump in my throat, drew up enough courage, and took a deep breath. 'The one day I decided not to wear a bra,' I thought. He helped me to a sitting position. I took my shirt off and put it aside. My nipples instantly grew hard from the cool air. I covered my breasts the best I could and laid back down. He softly grabbed my wrist and put it on the floor. He then grabbed a cloth, wiped the blood off from around the wound, and slowly put the anti-bacterial solution in the wound. The solution stung badly, I restrained my reflexes to allow him to finish. After he finished with solution he put cotton on the wound and started to wrap medical tape around the midsection of my body, starting at the hip._

_As he was almost done taping, he came to a part covered by my breast. He gently grabbed my breast and moved it out of the way. I gave a little moan, being unable to help it. My nipples were now fully erect, and sexual thoughts flooded my mind. When I was finally able to control my thoughts, I had my shirt on, and he was over by Martin. I saw him shut Martin's eyes and look at the ground. I looked down too and saw that my nipples were still erect and as visible through my shirt as without a shirt. I felt ashamed of the fact that I was turned on by this stranger, who was clearly a marine._

"_It seems as though your body was having party without your brain when I fixed you up," he joked, "I'm sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable with that. Well, I really had found it unnecessary to discover that touch you like that, makes you horny." I just gave him a smirk._

"_Lt. Jake Alverez, Colonial Marines, number 6755380," he said, holding out his hand._

"_Sarah Robins," I said, and shook his hand._

"_Well, you just rest, and I'll take care of PFC Martin Jacobs over there," Jake gestured to Martin, "Then I'll come and get you and we can try to find our way off this godforsaken rock." I nodded and smiled at him. He walked off and I saw him throw Martin over his shoulder and walk off around the corner. I looked down again, thinking about the situation I was put in. I saw my nipples were still erect. This time I just dismissed the reaction I had to Jake's touch as a hormonal surge, with the explanation still being a fairly young woman and a virgin. It had been a while, and Jake still didn't show up. I then noticed something move out of the corner of my eye. The Xenomorph who killed Martin was back to finish her off. I slowly reached for the gun despite my brain trying to stop me. The Xeno watched me inch towards the gun._

_When I finally got the gun in my hands, the Xenomorph pieced together what I was going to do. It tried to charged my but I was faster and about half way to me, a hole formed in its chest, and I realized I fired the gun. Then my fear overwhelmed me and I threw it as far as possible from me. The Xenomorph went into the shadows and disappeared. Jake ran back around the corner._

"_Are you ok?" He asked._

"_Yeah, fine," I said. He was definitely worried._

"_Well, I just got word that there are others still alive here, and whether it's a good thing or not, Mr. Weyland has died and the Weyalnd-Yutani Company no longer exists. Well, one thing's for sure there'll be new ordinances," Jake said._

'_Weyland's dead? Is this really happening?' I thought. It was one of the best moments of my life._

'_Finally this hell will end once Jake and I are off this planet.'_

**End of Flashback**

There were fast-paced footsteps down the hall. I looked over the Xeno's shoulder to see if someone was here to help us yet. The Xeno also turned around to see what I was looking at. I took the opportunity to kick the Xeno in the head and got up and started to run; now being in non-high heel shoes. I didn't get far before the Xeno tripped me.

"Ow, that was my breast, asshole," I said, before kicking away the Xeno's tail. A moment later Jake rounded the corner with some of the other crew members, and with a taser rifle in hand. The Xeno hissed at Jake before the taser nodes pierced the Xeno's tough skin. The pull of the trigger released electricity through the wires, through the nodes, and into the Xeno's body. The Xenomorph let out a deafening shriek, before jumping into the vent, breaking the wires in the process.

"Damn, we lost it," Jake said. I stood up, cautiously walked around the open air vent, and headed towards the bridge. Jake caught up to me on my way to the bridge.

"You okay? You seem stressed," he asked. I was in no mood to have anyone talking to me. I glanced at him before looking the other way. He put his hand on my back, which pushed me over the edge. I stopped myself from saying something stupid. Instead I shook his hand off my back and walked faster. I reached the bridge expecting some alone time, instead the bridge was full of activity.

"Incoming transmission from an unknown ship," Arnold said.

Jake's POV

Hearing the news, I rushed to the bridge. I entered the bridge and it was total chaos. I then noticed Sarah standing off to the side. Our gazes met for a second then I looked away. I walked over to the viewport. A ship materialized in front us, closer than I expected.

"Jesus, where did that come from?" Jonathon called out.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure that's not one of ours," I replied. Then a voice was heard throughout out the bridge

"Any time."

'No, it can't be,' I thought, remembering GS-238.

"Sir, our ship's systems are at seventy percent and decreasing," Arnold announced.

"We just lost the stasis pod life support," Natalie announced.

"Engines at fifteen percent," Jonathon announced. Then everyone started continually announcing systems on the ship we lost one after another.

"Any time," the voice repeated.

"Sir, we're going to crash into the planet. Time until impact, three hours and counting," Arnold said.

"Whoever they are, they're leeching the power from our ship," Jonathon said.

"All communication systems have been knocked out permanently. We can no longer call for help," Natalie said.

"They weren't going to help us any ways," I said. Then the ship shook violently. Arnold spoke up.

"Sir, engines have been knocked out. Time until impact accelerated to thirty minutes," Arnold announced.

"Any time," the voice repeated a third time.

"Sir, we lost nine point five tenth of the ships systems," Natalie announced.

"That's it, abandon ship," I said.

**Well there's chapter 2, as you can see we are leading up to the inevitable crash landing on the planet of the ATLA universe.**

***- a famous line from John McTiernan's **_**Predator**_

**I'll try to update every week between Monday and Wednesday, so if it's not up by Wednesday, PM me a reminder**

**That's all for now, until next time peace out **


	3. The Crash Landing pt 3

**Mature Content in this chapter, if you are not old enough or offended by it then do not read this chapter and wait for the update**

**Heaven or Hell**

**The Crash Landing Pt. 3**

Jake's POV

There was a moment of silence.

"You heard me, get to the fucking escape crafts," I said. Everyone started to move at this point. I pressed the emergency button. Over head lights started glowing red and a siren was heard throughout the ship.

"Warning, life support systems a seventeen percent," the recorded voice said over the speakers. The seven of us rushed to the escape craft. I stopped at a working terminal and input the coordinates to the mining facility we were supposed to be at right now. Then I engaged the emergency aircraft autopilot.

"Warning, hull breach detected, unknown life forms entering through B deck," the ship's automated voice said.

'Shit, I'm on B deck. Now is definitely not the time to be doing this,' I thought. I then heard something moving around in the vents above me, and a Xenomorph came out of an air vent near me. I started to back up away from it, but I ran into what I thought was the wall. But then a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around and saw what looked to be an eight foot armoured man. It moved me aside and walked towards the Xenomorph. What looked to be double blades came out of a device on its wrist. I then realized something; it was the Hunter that saved me back on GS-238.

**Jake's Flashback**

_Everything moved so quickly. First I'm stuck to a wall, next thing I know I saved out of these creatures from a Queen Xeno. And I'm getting fucking commemorated for it._

"_You are a very honorable warrior, a little short, but your height does not matter," It said into a translator, "For it is the actions that make him that warrior, and for that we are bestowing the mark of the hunter unto you. Not many are allowed to wear the mark, so be proud of it." One of them then took a severed Xeno tail, dipped in the acid blood, and made three cuts down my right cheek, leaving a mark that looked like someone painted three green lines down my cheek. The one that seemed to be their leader put a hand on his chest where your heart is. I imitated it. Seeming to be satisfied, it walked towards its ship and the others followed suit. _

**End of Flashback**

I watched as the hunter and the Xenomorph fought to the death. The Hunter turned and looked at me.

"Get to da choppa*!" it said in an Austrian accented voice. It was obviously recorded, being that choppers no longer exist. I figured he meant escape craft and headed there. This place went to shit after the Hunters drained the power. I ran through the halls trying to make my way to C deck. It was like a fucking maze in here. I rounded a corner and saw the stairs to C deck, finally. But I celebrated too early because the Xeno with the two taser nodes stuck in it. It was pissed off. I prepared myself for a fight. It stood there and watched me, waiting for me to make my move. We were at a standoff here. I took notice of a broken pipe on the ground next to me.

I slowly picked it up. I could practically read the Xeno's mind: Wrong move. It charged me. I raised the pipe above my head, and when it was in range I brought the pipe down on its head with a thwack. It put its hands two its head and shrieked; I had blinded it. I took the opportunity to go around it and get to C deck. Once I was there, I had to find a way to the escape crafts. I went down the halls looking for any thing that could lead me to the craft. When I got there everyone was already boarding. As the crafts became full I told them I'd see them at the mining facility, and the craft took off. I walked down to the end of the row of craft. But when I was almost at the end, I felt a pull on the collar of the armour. I was nearly dragged off my feet into the craft. I turned expecting a threat, instead Sarah was standing there.

"I'm not leaving without you," she said.

"I thought you weren't talking to me," I retorted.

"It's a mutual feeling," Sarah said.

"What does that have to d-" was all I got to say before her lips interlocked with mine. The door closed and the ship took off. Nothing seemed to wander my mind anymore; I was caught up in the moment. When the kiss was broken, not a word was said as she unlatched my torso and arm armour, then she it off along with the shirt underneath it at the same time. She got a good look at my muscle-bound, bodybuilder like torso and arms. I swear she fell in love with my body at that instant.

I then leaned down a little bit and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and slowly pulled it up and over her and threw the shirt on the floor. She was still not wearing a bra. She watched as I looked her over for a moment. We locked lips again as I massaged her breasts. I got on my knees and closed my lips around one of her nipples. She had her arms around the back of my head and her head tilted back a little bit as I sucked on her nipple. After a while we both started to undo each others' pants.

"Warning, Warrrrnnniinnng-" the computer said before shutting off the lights dimmed and the craft lost speed. We froze in place then as the ship slowed to a stop. "That's not good," I said. Then the ship started to move towards the planet, picking up speed as we entered the atmosphere. Sarah clung to me for dear life. I looked down at her to see how she was faring. The topless Sarah had her arms wrapped tightly around my abdomen, scared for her life. I was scared too, though I did not show it.

"Sarah," I said, she looked up at me, we sped closer to the surface, "No matter what happens. I want you to know, I love you." We sped closer and closer before…

**That's the end of the chapter, what will happen next? Well, I already know cause I'm writing the fucking novel. But anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sped through this chapter cause it was the last of the Crash Landing parts, and had that last scene be the biggest part of this chapter. And for those of you who wonder: Where the fuck is the rest of the chapter, it's called a cliffhanger dumbass. **

***-Arnold Schwarzenegger's most famous line from John McTiernan's **_**Predator**_

**Anyways, that's all for now tune in next time for more Heaven or Hell**


	4. The Hunt Begins

**Heaven or Hell**

**The Hunt Begins**

Unknown POV

I stood in the room with the Elder as the two Youngbloods walked in. I noticed that no trophies adorned their belts. I leaned over to the Elder.

"Do you really think those failures can pull this off," I whispered.

"We will see, this will be the last chance for them to gain honor before they are exiled, never to return," the Elder said. I nodded my head. The Elder welcomed the Youngbloods.

'This is a waste of time and resources,' I thought. My mandibles clicked in frustration. We were losing precious resources on two failures. The meeting then began.

"Today you will embark on a hunt on this planet," the Elder said pulling up a hologram of the planet.

"Excuse me Elder, but what creature are we're hunting?" one of them asked.

"Humans," the Elder said. I clicked my mandibles again.

'Are you serious? We're hunting pathetic humans?' I thought. The Elder must have picked up on what I was thinking.

"Not just any pathetic humans, Ripper, these humans control the elements," the Elder said. I was interested now. The Elder pulled up a holo-video of the said humans summoning fire at their finger tips, moving the oceans into various shapes at their will, made the earth into monuments with the movement of their hands, and what appear to be peace-loving human youngbloods using the air around them for childish mischief.

"You always pick the best hunting grounds, Elder," I said, "But it seems a little much for two failure Youngbloods." The Youngbloods took offense to this, and began trying to stare me down.

"I hear your concern Ripper, that's why you're going with them," the Elder said.

"What?" I blurted out, "With all due respect, this is not my hunt."

"Now it is," the Elder said glaring at me, "You will be taking them down there to teach them how a professional hunts his prey. You're not coming back until both of the Youngbloods have at least one worthy trophy. I know you will not fail me." I looked at the ground.

"Yes, Elder," I said.

"Prepare your gear, you leave in one hour," the Elder said. I snapped to attention.

"Understood," I said, and walked out behind the Youngbloods.

"This is so unfair, the Elders never give us chance, they're too busy pampering the Elites," one of the Youngbloods said. I snapped at this. I grabbed the Youngblood by the neck and shoved him against the wall.

"You do not speak ill of the Elders," I growled at the Youngblood, who was now completely terrified of me, "or else I will gut you and take your skull right here." He was terrified out of his mind. I dropped him on the ground and continued walking.

"Get your gear, we leave in one hour," I said. I headed to the hangar after grabbing my gear. If these humans were that dangerous, I would need all the tools I possessed. My wristblades were already strapped on, I had my Plasma Caster packaged in a protective case, my Netgun also in the case for it was interchangeable with the plasma caster's shoulder mount, I had my Combi Staff put in two carrying hooks on the side of my one man ship. I placed a few proximity mines in the ship as well. I attached my smart disc to my belt. The Youngbloods emerged into the hangar shortly after I was ready.

"Prepare your ships," I said to them, "We leave in fifteen minutes." They nodded their heads. I watched them closely. If I am to teach them how to hunt, I better make sure they don't fail the preparation first. They did an exceptional job at preparation. Why were they such failures when it came to the actual hunt? Then it hit me, they got overconfident in their own abilities, and they underestimate their prey, The Yautja's Downfall as it's called. So I had a little pep talk with them.

"Okay, I know why you don't have any trophies," I said to them, "Have you ever heard of The Yautja's Downfall?"

"Yeah," they both said in unison.

""Well, you have it," I said, it came as a shock to them, "but don't worry, when we get down there, just don't underestimate anything on that planet." They both agreed. Well, three minutes before the hunt can begin. I went to my ship and jumped inside. I placed my biomask over my face. Two minutes. I started my engines, and prepped for takeoff. One minute. I thought about the fact that I was going to be stuck on a planet with two Youngbloods that had The Yautja's Downfall. This was going to be a long hunt.

"Anything down on the planet is fair game for any of us," I said on the chat channel we were on. Go time. I started takeoff procedures. As we entered the planet's atmosphere, we activated our ships' cloaking devices. We stayed in close formation, which was actually hard to do at the speed we're going. We were able to slow down enough to land without crashing. As the hatch opened, I jumped out of the craft. I grabbed all my hunting gear. I strapped the Combi Staff to my back, my smart disk was on my belt, along with the proximity mines, I attached the shoulder mount and the Plasma Castor and Netgun to an empty holster on the shoulder mount next to the Plasma Castor. After I pulled the last item I needed out, the ship automatically closed up and took off into space. I walked over to the Youngbloods. They finished unpacking their gear, and the same thing happened to their ships. I had switched to thermal, and took notice of a small child watching, I detected no threat, so I ignored him. Then I jumped a good ten meters into a nearby tree. The Youngbloods followed suit. We cloaked ourselves. A woman, presumably his mother, came and got him.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," she said, though the voice seemed very deep when I heard it through the speakers of my helmet. I motioned for the Youngbloods to follow me. And so we stalked the human child and mother through the trees, an impossible feat for humans. The hunt has begun.

**There's chapter 4, this gets interesting as we see the Predator's side of things through the eyes of my Predator OC named Ripper. What will happen next, what happened to the humans you may ask. Well this chapter is two weeks before the humans show up because of the Xenomorph on their ship**


	5. First Encounters

**Welcome back, sorry I was gone for so long. My computer broke. Well I work on my laptop and that's where all my stories are so. Anyways the CMOS chip broke and the mouse pad and the hard drive so I had to send it in to Toshiba to get it fixed. But anyways I'm back with another installment**

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 5, First Encounters**

Ripper's POV

The more we followed this woman the more we seemed to get lost. As I was about to give up hope, we chanced upon a village. I felt that this could be a trap.

"Be wary, we know almost nothing of these people," I told the Youngbloods. They nodded. We were now jumping roof to roof in the village. I stopped on the roof ahead.

"We need to split up and see what we can find. One of you take the north end, the other will take the south end. I'll see what I can find here," I said.

"Understood," the Youngbloods said in unison, and headed off in the directions I instructed. I scanned the area searching for anything useful. Pathetic humans, all they do is squabble about pathetic everyday things. I jumped down from the roof, and walked into the bar next to me. Maybe the drunkards will provide more useful. As I walked in, it was no different from outside except they were now laughing about their problems. Deciding they were not useful, I walked out of the bar.

"There's nothing useful at my location, either of you have any luck?" I asked.

"No," one of them said.

"I heard something about a great warrior, and the South Pole," the other said.

"Well, we know where we got to go next," I said.

"If it is okay with you, I would prefer to stay where it is warm. Youngbloods do not have the privilege to have access to full-body armour," one iterated, and the other agreed.

"Fine just stay hidden and keep listening for anything useful. Do not let your guard down, and keep on your toes. I will meet up with you later," I said before I jumped from building to building, heading south. As I reached the outskirts, I heard something odd. It sounded like a human scream and a serpent's screech. I looked around, only seeing a small lizard-thing. Determining this was the source of the noise, I walked over to it. It seemed undaunted by me. So with that, I lifted my boot over the strange creature's head and then brought my foot down as hard as I could, earning a satisfying squish from the reptile under my foot.

"I think it came from over here," a voice said, getting closer to me. I quickly jumped into a nearby tree and waited. Just as I landed, two people came from the village I just left. They looked at the dead lizard-thing.

"Poor bastard never stood a chance," one of them said. They were both wearing red and white, full-body armour. I decided now was the chance to build a reputation. I jumped down behind them. Grabbing a sedative from my belt, in the form of liquid in a needle, I plunged the needles into their necks.

They passed out instantly. I pulled them out of the front of the gate so no one would be able to see me. I skinned both of them alive. As I did their deep red entrails fell out of the cavity below the ribcage. Now that skinning them was finished, I grabbed the newly skinned guards and their entrails and jumped on top of the archway over the gate. I tied their entrails around their feet, then to the archway. I pushed them off and left them dangling there. Their blood ran off them in rivers, creating blood pools on the ground almost instantly.

'Now that's what I call a job well done,' I thought, while jumping tree to tree, heading south. I reached a clearing. Determining it was safe; I hid in the shadows and opened a holo-map of the planet. It was hard to see with the infra-red vision, so I switched to 'human-vision', which allowed me to see the full color spectrum as it should be. I located my position on the map and located my destination. I had to cross ocean.

'That will be a difficult task,' I thought, being that with the amount of armour I was wearing, I would sink directly to the bottom, With the fact that the bio-mask can only supply little air before it runs out. I decided it would be best to contact the ship.

"This is Ripper, I require a ground-transportation vehicle to be delivered to my location to continue the hunt," I said.

"Right away, the estimated time of arrival, one minute," was the answer, now I just had to wait one minute. Soon enough, the cloaked delivery vehicle dropped of the transportation and left. I got on the vehicle, locked in the coordinates of my destination, and took off towards my destination, cloaked of course, at one hundred and ten miles an hour. Though it did seem slower. I probably misjudged the distance. Soon enough I came upon the ocean, and sped across it, making my way towards the ice chunks in the distance. Time seemed to move slowly. I thought back to on the beach when I saw that pillar of light in the sky.

'What could it mean?' I thought. It was not long before I was about half was there. The waypoint marker read that I had three miles left. It felt more than that. I was getting closer to the ice chunk in the distance. When I finally reached the ice chunk, I went to look over the ridge. The ice was close enough to jump from chunk to chunk. So I turned off the transportation and left it there, marking the coordinates of it on my compass. I hopped the chunks till I reached a gap in the ice. I fretted about leaving the transportation until I remembered I had armour on that would allow me to swim in the water. With this knowledge, I jumped in the water swimming to the other side.

After walking several hundred feet, I noticed a peculiar bird with four wings, staring at me. Not taking any chances, I activated my plasma caster. The penguin-thing just kept staring at me. I locked on to it, and fired. As soon as the plasma-ball hit the bird, it was vaporized instantly. I then deactivated the plasma caster. Moving further inland, I saw a strange ship. Not one used for travel in between the stars, but one used to travel over water. I moved closer to it. When I got next to it, I entered it using an opening in the side of the hull. There were many hidden traps along the way. All of which, I cut the trip wires along the way.

I entered what appeared to be the intelligence room. I saw a map on the table, along with some notes. I started to read the notes and study the map. I was half way done with the last journal entry when I heard voices of children. I finished the journal, and followed the voices to their owners. I was in a weapons room that I found the owners. A girl with blue clothing and a weird hair style, and what appeared to be a bald twelve year old child with strange markings. I made sure my cloaking device was active, and then just watched them. The bald kid accidentally tripped on a wire and the ship started to activate.

"What was that about booby traps," the twelve year old said. I left out the way I came, and got a safe distance away in case it exploded. I saw the twelve year old climbed out the top of the ship, and jump down carrying the girl. A flare then shot out of the ship, and lingered about three hundred feet in the air, before dissipating as it headed back towards the ground.

I then followed the bald child and the girl back to their small village. The village comprised of small children and women, except for one male. He was about fifteen years old, and wore a blue outfit like the girl, and the rest of the tribe. He yelled at the girl who I followed back here, and blamed the bald child for the flare, and said he had to leave and never return. The girl yelled back at him. All of the sudden, grey snowflakes started falling from the sky. The village was filled with fear now. A ship came through the snow wall with ease. When it was a good distance into the camp, it stopped and lowered the ramp. A man with soldiers around him came down the ramp.

"Where is he?" the man asked. The tribe was confused at the statement.

"I know he is here. Where is the Avatar?" he said, in a demanding tone.

"The Avatar has been dead for one hundred years," someone said. The man started shooting fire from his hands, destroying the housings until the bald child stepped forward.

"You want the Avatar? Well, here I am. I am the Avatar," the bald child said.

"Guards, take him into custody," the man said. The guards obeyed. As the man, the guards, and the bald child walked up the ramp of the ship, it retracted behind them. As the ship pulled out, I jumped on and hid in the shadows, just to see how this will play out. When the ship had passed halfway through the narrow straight, the bald child had broken out, and was on the deck now. The child was able to hold them off for awhile. I did not see what exactly happened next, but the bald child went berserk and started glowing blue.

Next thing I knew the ship was sinking. I ran to the front of the ship and called my speeder. It took all of ten seconds to reach me. I jumped on it. When I saw the girl and the fifteen year old from before, riding on what looked like a flying, six legged, buffalo-thing. When the bald child stopped glowing, he got on the buffalo-thing and they flew off. I followed. All I know is they were going to go to the North Pole or something.

Whatever, I'll follow them, because this might end up as one of the most interesting hunts ever. I looked up and saw a human ship falling from the sky in the distance. Well, that's unexpected. It landed near mid-ocean. I guess the children did not see it, because they made no mention of it. Oh well, it does not matter anyways. They are just more prey, if they survive the crash.

**Well, there's the end of the chapter. Next time we will find out what happened to the humans, as the two species stories of survival start to intermix. To all my readers out there, sorry that there was a long wait, I hope this longish chapter (I say longish cause I have other chapters longer than this) satisfied you for now. Sorry for out of context dialogue, I try to make this as accurate to the show as possible. Oh and if you want to create a character, go ahead and pm me it, but the list of what I'm looking for in a character is below.**

**Name/Middle (optional)/Last**

**Gender**

**Age**

**Background**

**Racial Info (Humans Only)**

**Species**

**Occupation**

**Political Stance About ATLA World**

**Personality**

**Talent (I will kill you if you put singing)**

**Death Ideas (if I choose to kill off the character)**

**Background Info (Life before this incident/how he ended up in this situation/etc.)**

**Extra Details (Anything you should feel I should know before I fuck over your character in the story)**


	6. First Two Days pt 1

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 6, First Two Days: Part 1**

**Four Days Ago**

Jake's POV

I guess dying here wouldn't be so bad. A nice, cool breeze, sand beneath me, I hear the ocean current; I guess this is what you feel like when you die. Great now someone's obstructing the sunlight on my body. Wait one minute sunlight, breeze, ocean, people; I am not dead, but my body's asleep. Wake up damn body. There was a voice.

"Wake up, wake up," the voice sounded worried, and a child's voice.

"Mom, mom, I found someone," the child said. I heard footsteps running towards me. Then somebody kneeled down beside me.

"Is he-" the child said. The other person started to check me for a pulse. Yes, my body is starting to wake up.

"Sir, are you alive?" the feminine voice asked. When I did not answer, she got up.

"I'm afraid he didn't make it," she said to the boy. I could feel my body starting to come onto full functionality. Slowly now, one small breath for man; ah the fuck with it. I took a deep breath, and started coughing up water when I exhaled. I forced my eyes open; the sun was there to greet them. So I squinted, and slowly sat up. I looked around; I was indeed on a beach. There nothing much in front of me, just water, refreshing ocean water. My neck made the annoying yet satisfying popping sounds; like when you crack your knuckles.

I turned to see a woman and child staring at me. I got up, and looked around more.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked. I ignored them and continued surveying the landscape. I finally decided I was lost.

"Okay, I'll start off by means of an easy inquiry. Respond this if you can comprehend me. Where in hell am I?" I asked. The woman got a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Can you even comprehend a word I articulate," I said, getting a little pissed off.

"Yeah," she answered, "I can understand you. And as for your question, you are in the Earth Kingdom."

"The what?" I said, now confused.

"You've never heard of the Earth Kingdom?" she said, kind of surprised.

"How long?" I asked.

"What?"

"How long was I out?"

"I don't know; my son found you all of five minutes ago. I thought you were dead," she said.

"No, just passed out," I replied. I started walking in the direction my gut told me was west.

"What's with the outfit? I've never seen anything like it," she said with amazement in her tone. I looked at my body. I was wearing the full marine outfit, except for the helmet.

"I can't actually hang on to information about anything recent," I said, "I must have hit my head pretty hard." I rubbed a sore spot on the back of my head. She started to get a weird look in her eyes, which I could not explain.

"Are you Fire Nation?" she asked.

"I don't think so," I said. She looked relieved.

"You want to have supper with us?" the child asked.

"Déshí!" the woman said, "What if he is a Fire Nation spy. He might want to hurt us."

"Don't worry, I won't injure you except if you threaten me," I reassured.

"Please mom, please," the child, Déshí, said.

"Okay," the woman said. I followed the two of them back to their house, while earning odd stares from the people of the village. When we entered the house, the aroma of the food hit my nostrils. I breathed it in. I t smelled good. I followed them to the dining area. There was table with very short legs rest in the middle of the room, with two mats on either side of the table. The woman momentarily left the room and returned with a mat.

This is definitely a weird planet. I can say that from experience. They sat down and took a moment of silence. This is truly an odd and traditionalistic culture. But who am I to judge their beliefs. I looked and noticed they were waiting for me.

"Go ahead, I'm not hungry," I told them.

"You need to eat, who knows how long you were out there," the woman said, trying to convince me. I saw something in her gaze, a sort-of longing for a lost soul feeling. I gave in and sat down on the mat next to the woman. They bowed and started eating. I did the same, but I only ate a little. She looked over when she saw I was not eating. She looked at my plate, seeing I did not eat much, she looked at me.

"Come on you need to eat," she said to me.

"I know, my stomach doesn't appear to like what I consume," I said. I tried to smile a bit, "What's your name?"

"Lin," she said, "And yours."

"Jake. You married?" I asked.

"No," she started, "When I got pregnant my husband ran off."

"Damn, that sucks," I said, solemnly.

"What about you?" Lin asked.

"I was once. But we're divorced now," I said.

"Oh, I see you ran off also when you got tired of her," Lin said, weirdly looking at me.

"No, it's not like that. We got divorced for our work practices' sake. But we never had any children," I said.

"Oh," she said in apologetic tone. The conversation ended on that note. I was able to stomach some more food. After diner, I went outside. I unlatched my armour, took it off, and placed it at the side of the house. I saw that some of the women down by the lake were watching me. I ignored them and continued to take my Marine's undershirt off, revealing my torso and arm muscles. But it also revealed a scar going from my left shoulder to my right hip.

I did not notice it much now. It was just a part of me, like any other body part. I stretched a little to make sure I do not strain any muscles running. After stretching, I started to run. My plan was to run the edge of the forest. As I ran, other people turned away from what they were doing to watch me exercise. I've been a hardcore marine most my life, so nothing really bothers me anymore. As I got nearer the house I was staying, I noticed that Lin was standing outside.

I slowed as I neared the house. I stopped when I reached the house. She seemed worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She threw herself into my arms. I was completely taken aback by this action. I did not know what I should do, so I just wrapped my arms lightly around her and let her hold on to me.

"I was worried about you. You were gone for so long," she said. That's really fucking weird. We just met, yet she has a sort-of attachment-separation anxiety, like we've known each other for years. Fuck it, I'll go with it. I put on my long-sleeve marine shirt. I carried my armour inside. Once inside, I set my armour by the door. I estimated the time to be around ten pm or so. Lin was allowing me to sleep in her room tonight. When I walked into get some sleep, Lin was under a soft of quilt blanket, already dozing off. I just leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes; I was drifting into a state somewhere in between sleep and alertness.

"You know you can sleep in the bed too," she offered. I declined.

"Please," she asked.

"No," I declined again.

"It's got to be cold over there."

"No."

"Please, come on, it's not like we're going to have sex."

"I've heard that on before."

After awhile, she indirectly convinced me to, uh, "sleep with her." I climbed into the bed. She put her head on my shoulder. I just lay there, staring into nothing. She adjusted how she was laying, so that she was laying on me, pressing her body to mine. I put my arms around her naked figure.

"This is a bad idea," I said.

"I know," was her reply. Lin did not say anything as she sat up, straddling me. She pulled my shirt off. She saw the scar that ran down my chest. She sort of cocked her head as she traced it.

"You're wondering how I got that, aren't you?" I said, as she traced it. She nodded her head.

"It's long story," I said.

"Yeah, so? We got time," she said.

"It's really long and boring," I tried to talk her out of it. She gave me the evil eye, and started to move her hips back and forth along my pelvic area.

"What the fuck?" I said trying to keep my voice down, "This is fucked up. You really wouldn't want to hear it," I said still trying to talk her out of it. She only moved her hips faster. And whoever said women weren't capable of torture, I'd like to beat his ass.

"You can't resist forever," she seductively said. I knew this was going to end badly.

"Come on, this is unprofessional," I complained, "I mean why would you do this to me?"

"Cause it's so easy to take advantage of you this way," she replied.

"Okay, you want to hear the story of how I got the scar? It started three years ago," I started.

_Jake's Flashback_

_I walked into the office, ready to start the day when the call came in. It started with a rumored imminent insurrectionist attack. The rumor spread like wildfire, until a brown file entitled: Top Secret, showed up on my desk. I read the file. The sources were credible. I ran out to the bunker housing my squad._

"_Get your shit together, we're moving out," I commanded my squad._

"_Sir, what's the briefing?" one of the soldiers asked._

"_Top secret," I replied. They all got their gear together, and were prepared to head out in a matter of thirty minutes. We were on the ship in the next fifteen minutes. The ship was off to the objective within the next twenty minutes. We had no idea what we were in for._

_We reached the objective two days from the start point. As we reached the outer atmosphere of the planet, my crew prepared for the mission._

"_Ok, once we get on the ground the transport will take off, and be back to pick us up in five hours. So, we have to complete the mission and be back here within five hours otherwise we will be left behind," I said as we travelled down to the surface of the planet. Upon dust down, my squad was off the vehicle and running. It took off shortly after we landed. We quickly moved towards the objective._

_As we approached the target, we checked the defenses. It was pretty heavily defended. We were able to slip past the guards outside, but it was too hard to slip past inside. We silently took out any guards in our way. We quickly made our way to where we needed to be. Once there, just about all enemies were dead._

"_What are we looking for?" one of my squad mates asked._

"_Anything useful," I replied. I searched through endless amounts of documents._

"_All of this is fucking gold," I said, looking over the documents. I continued to look at the documents. But during my search, I was unable to notice a sniper taking aim at me. I heard the rifle firing. Next thing I knew I was laying in a pool of my own blood, vision fading into darkness. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed, with my wife sitting in a chair next to me telling me I was going to be ok._

_End of Flashback_

"Well, that's how I got the scar, believe it or not," I said. Lin sat there silent for a moment trying to comprehend everything I just told her.

"It's a lot to take in, I know," I said. She finally spoke.

"Wow, I never knew your life was so rough," she said.

"I learned to deal with it," I said. Slowly, we brought our heads together and kissed. She stopped grinding her hips against me, and just lay still as we kissed.

"I know where this is going, and do we really want to have sex?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Yes, because I love you," she said. I did not have any problem with that. She slowly pulled my pants off.

"Remember, no fuck and tell," I said. She smiled and lowered herself onto me. This is wrong, very wrong, I should have known better. My mental focus was gone now. The lower she went, the deeper my length went into her, until I was fully inside her. Once I was fully inside of her, she started moving up and down on my shaft. I could no longer maintain control of my body. She started to moan. This was causing mental instability, erasing all of the 'self-control,' brainwashing training I've taken over the years.

I just let her use me to fuck herself senseless, and worry about it later; I mean what's the harm. I almost wish I was not thinking that, and then I should have known something was going to go wrong. My thoughts of this could wait till morning. After awhile of her and me fucking, we had both came and went to sleep.

**There's chapter 6**

**Sorry for the wait, I was trying to make this an excellent chapter (aka, I was too damn lazy to upload it)**

**Hope you liked it**

**I'll have the next chapter up sooner, I promise**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think, so until next time…**


	7. First Two Days pt 2

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 7, First Two Days: Part 2**

**Three Days Ago**

Jake's POV

Around four am, I got up, got dressed, wrote a note, and ran down to the beach. Once down there, I started the daily routine exercise I usually would put my squad through. I did one hundred sit ups, hundred push-ups, various other exercises, and a run along the beach. As I approached the spot where I stretched out before the run, I noticed a silhouette of a rectangular object on the beach.

As I approached it, I concluded it was a marine supply crate because of the logo on the front and sides of it. I opened it and could not believe my luck when I saw it was full of ammo and weapons. I grabbed some ammo for my pistol, an M41A/2 Assault Rifle, and an M42C Scoped Rifle. I closed the crate and started back towards Lin's house. I loved getting all of the best shit in the company, because I'm one of the few with a magnetized weapon rack built into the armour, and other cool shit.

I attached the weapons to the back of my armour and headed back to the house. But I did not go all the way. I went to a place perhaps no one may find, and dug holes and put the weapons I took in it for emergencies only. I walked back to Lin's house after that, but she met me half way.

"Hey you're up early," I said as she approached me. She just smiled and kissed me.

"I came out to see you," she said, still half asleep. I could not believe all that has happened on this strange planet so far all played out in one day; hard to consider, perhaps, unfeasible, no. I kissed her again; I no longer cared about my current situation of being stranded.

"What's there to do around here?" I asked her.

"Well, not much, the larger settlements usually have more to do, all there really is out here is the pub down the road a little ways," she said, looking at me with questioning eyes.

"I'm just trying to keep myself busy. I'll try not to fight anyone at the pub," I said reassuringly. I gave her a kiss goodbye and headed down the road. When I reached the place, it was basically the same as a bar on the other planets I've been to, just not as hi-tech as the other bars I've been to. As I walked in, I could feel the eyes of the customers watching me. When I sat down they went back to doing whatever they were doing before.

The bartender greeted me, and asked me what I wanted to drink. I ordered a beer, only because I did not know if they would recognize any drinks I am used to. I swiftly got the beer and paid, he seemed happy that I told him to keep the change. As I took a drink, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a man, or at least he seemed to be built that way, dressed in full, red clad armour.

"Stand up and show some respect to the captain," he said. I looked over his shoulder, not hard to do even while sitting down, and saw a man extravagantly dressed standing in between two guards, dressed like the man standing in front of me.

"Respect my ass," I said, taking another drink. The patron's gasped. The man stepped back as another stepped forward. This one's body was built more like a female, and the voice confirmed it.

"Stand up now or we will make you," she said. I turned around in my chair.

"Sweet-heart, I ain't afraid to hit a girl," I said blatantly, "So you can just fuck off." That really got her mad. She swung a fist at me. With my super-tuned reflexes I dodged the blow. I dodged the next one also. I then stood up; I was drunk but I could still feel my instinct kicking in. I grabbed onto her armour and pushed her away into a table, knocking it over. I took up my fighting stance. The one who did not speak to me charged at me. I decided to humor them; I only block his punches.

He wore down quickly and finding an opening, I kicked him across the room. The first guard whom talked to me stepped forward, and warmed up a little. Strange culture, if I was not so drunk, I would have had the sense to attack while he was stretching out. When he started to throw punches at me, I blocked for awhile. Then I got the idea to show off some of my skill. As he threw the next punch, I dodged it and grabbed hold off his arm. He struggled, but I was not going to let go. I put my foot on his knee cap; resting there for now. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"No, no, please don't do it," he begged. I pressed my leg down with my full force. His eyes widened and then he screamed in pain as I pressed my foot down. There was a loud cracking noise, then crunching sounds. The man screamed in pain as his knee cap was obliterated, along with surrounding bone. Then, still holding onto his arm, I put my palm on his elbow. He was begging for his life. I ignored him; I pulled my left hand towards my body and pushed my right hand outwards. There were more satisfying crunching and cracking sounds.

I then kicked him away and left him writhing on the ground. Finally the female came after me, trying to tackle me. Before she could grab me, I gave a swift jab to her abdomen. She recoiled in pain. My effrontery never wavered, even the slightest bit, or maybe it was just stupidity now. I then grabbed her shoulders and proceeded to head-butt her mask; leaving a dent in it, and a migraine for me. I shook it off and grabbed her mask by the eye holes. I pulled her face-first into the ground.

Feeling that my work is done, I drank the last of my beer and walked out of the bar leaving the destruction I caused behind. I headed towards the house I was staying.

"Hey, I'm not done yet," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned to see the one I knocked out early standing there with a spear. We stood there at a standoff for a second. Then he charged me. As he was about to gore me with the spear, time seemed to slow to a near stop. I looked around for a second trying to figure out what happened. Then I realized the threat of the spear. I grabbed the spear, and pulled it out of his hands. Time seemed to return to normal. I jabbed the spear through the man's gut. I pulled it out and jabbed it through the top of his helmet, barely missing his head. I walked away, turning around in time to see the man fall to his knees.

I turned and kept walking. The other two guards went over to help him.

"Why didn't he just kill us?" the man, whom I broke the arm and leg of, asked.

"He wasn't trying to kill us, he was trying to scare us," the female said, watching as I walk away. I walked toward the beach. The sun was setting already; damn the day went by fast. I sat down on a nearby tree branch that had been broken off the tree. I was staring out into the ocean, when someone blocked my view.

"Move!" I shouted at him. He sat down next to me.

"Hey, my name is Conner Johnson*. I run the Smithy in town. I saw your fighting; it's pretty decent," he said.

"That's nice to know," I said sarcastically.

"Maybe you could come by some time," he said.

"Who knows, life's full of surprises. Of all the places in the universe, I end up here," I replied, thinking about times before the whole ordeal started.

"Try to come by tomorrow around noon; it'll work best for me," he said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then," I said, getting up and heading back to the house I was staying at.

**And The Last Part of the First Two Days "chapter series," if you will, has finished**

***=OC character created by your very own milstead1988 (Don't worry this won't be the last time you see him in the story)**

**Remember to review the chapter, and it's not too late to submit an OC, here's the form again:**

**Name/Middle (optional)/Last/Nickname (optional):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Background:**

**Racial Info (Humans Only):**

**Species (Yautja (Predator), Human, Xenomorph (Alien)):**

**Occupation (Skip if you choose Xenomorph):**

**Political Stance About ATLA World:**

**Personality:**

**Talent (I will kill you if you put singing):**

**Death Ideas (if I choose to kill off the character):**

**Background Info (Life before this incident/how he ended up in this situation/etc.):**

**Extra Details (Anything you should feel I should know before I fuck over your character in the story):**

**{Don't Plan on expecting everything to go the way you expect it to with your character in the story I always add surprise twists to it}**

**{If you wish to have more than one OC pm me or email me (my email is on my profile)**


	8. One Mistake

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 8, One Mistake**

Unknown POV

As soon as we had gotten back, we were summoned to the Firelord's chambers. When we arrived, we got on our knees and bowed before him. We then looked at him, as he looked at the both of us.

"Don't worry about your friend, he's being taken care of," the Firelord said, "So, who wants to tell me what happened. We looked at each other, and Talmus started to explain what happened. The Firelord just looked plain bored throughout the retelling. When he was finished, Talmus looked at me.

"You expect me to believe that one man; took all of you out and walked away calmly. Is it really possible?" He said.

"He was really tall, and muscle-bound to say the least," Talmus said.

"Was he a bender?" The Firelord asked.

"No, he fought only using his fists," Talmus said.

"So what you're saying is, this guy beat three professionally trained soldiers without the aid of bending. Am I right?" The Firelord said.

"It was a mistake, it won't happen again," Talmus said, a tone of fear in his voice.

"You're right it won't," The Firelord said. He threw a fireball at Talmus. It vaporized him. A tear found its way down my cheek.

"Li Mai," The Firelord said, getting my attention. I looked up at him.

"Consider this your warning, now leave my presence immediately," he said. I stood up, bowed, and walked out of the room. Once outside, I stood there for a minute thinking over what happened. I then walked back towards my place. Outside was very serene. I enjoyed it more than anything in this world. I walked into my house. I went to my room to change. I unstrapped the boots, and slipped my feet out of them. Next I took off my helmet. My left cheek was cut, I had a black eye, and my forehead was bleeding pretty badly. My fiancé, Darien, walked into the room. I pulled off the pants part of my armour.

I was beaten up pretty badly. But most of it was not from the man who beat my group in the bar. It was from something that ambushed us after we were out of the town. I could not tell what it was; it moved to fast for me to get a good look at it.

As I dropped the armour on the floor next to me, I felt Darien's arms around my waist. I turned around and my gaze met with his. I put my arms around the back of his neck and kissed him. His hands found their way to my ass. After a moment of our lips locked together, I broke the kiss and got dressed.

"Not yet," I said.

"Please," he begged.

"No, I don't feel ready to bear the weight of having a child yet," I said, in a matter-of-factly tone, "I still love you though."

"Okay," Darien complied. After I got dressed, I gave him a quick kiss and headed outside. Before I could reach the door, Darien stopped me.

"What now?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"I just wanted to know how you got the bruises and cuts," he said.

"Okay, but then can I get on my way?" I asked.

"Okay," Darien said.

_Li Mai's Flashback_

_We had stopped outside of a town for a break when we met up with the rest of the group. I thought I saw something move against the trees. I shook it off as nothing but my eyes playing tricks on me. Everything was going great until I saw more movement. Now I knew there was something there._

_It seemed to be circling the camp. I was ready to fight whatever was there. The animals were spooked. Then everything was silent. The one furthest from the rest knew something bad was about to happen. There was a figure behind him._

"_What the heck?" I said, before it shrieked. The man turned around, confronting this thing. Its mouth opened revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth. What appeared to be its tongue, which looked like a smaller version of its head, come out of its mouth and punched a hole straight through his head, armour and all. It retracted the smaller mouth, and ran off at high speed back into the brush._

_Now the game was cat and mouse. And we were the prey. It was everyone for themselves. I then felt something come down heavy on my chest; I closed my eyes in pain as I fell to the ground. Opening my eyes, I saw the creature standing on me. It swiftly looked around and then jumped back into the bushes. The new private had back up away from everyone, to get away from the commotion._

_He had taken his helmet off. He watched everyone scrambling around. He had no idea what was happening. I went to bring him back towards the majority of the people, but right before I reached him something shot through his abdomen. It looked like some type of organic spear. Blood ran down the corners of his cheeks. He looked at the object that pierced cleanly through his armour, and him, before he was pulled off his feet into the bushes. There was screaming, a shriek, and then nothing._

_There was another shriek, this time louder and a different tone. All of the sudden yellow, hand shaped objects started dropping out of the trees and attaching to their faces. One of the soldiers who tried to run had a run-in with the dark, navy blue creature that summoned the hand things. It grabbed him from behind and dragged its claws along his neck; blood spraying everywhere. He made a few gargling noises before going completely limp, and silent. And, as usual, it disappeared into the brush._

_Then the captain tried to run. He did not get far before the creature grabbed him. I noticed that the spear like tail was covered in blood, and little pieces of intestines. It took its tail, and shoved it up the captain's ass and out his mouth. When the creature pulled its tail out, the captain made a few gargled noises before falling on the ground dead._

_I saw my chance and made a break for it. Surprisingly, it jumped in front of me, but after a second it let me pass, along with the three others that had entered the town. We ran as fast as we could, despite any injuries._

_I slowed to a stop and faced the opening in the trees; I saw two more dark, navy blue creatures appear from the brush, meeting the third among the group of people that had the hand attached to their faces. I saw them stand up on two legs and grab the victims by the ankles and drag them deep into the forest, away from the town. I turned around, ran and caught up with the others that were ahead of me, and that was the last I saw of those creatures._

_End of Flashback_

"It's all true, I swear," I said. He looked at me questioningly.

"You expect me to believe this?" he asked.

"It's hard to believe I know. But cut me a break, I've been through a lot lately," I said with pleading eyes. He stared at me for a second.

"Okay, I believe you. But I'm not going to let anyone mess with you or anybody else. I'm going to find them and put a stop to this once and for all. If you want to opt out of this go ahead, no one is stopping you. But if you want to take part then follow me," he said. I hesitated to follow, but I finally decided to. As I followed, I noticed we were heading to the fire-bending training grounds.

"Um, why are we going to the training grounds?" I asked.

"We need to improve your fire-bending techniques," he said. This is a big mistake, but it is too late to back out now, oh well. This is going to get very interesting.

**And that's the end of chapter 8**

**I hoped you enjoyed it**

**Remember to leave a review and submit those OC's**

**Interesting facts about this chapter:**

**-the title to this chapter was originally the title to chapter 6**

**-the setting of this is presently what's happening, the last two chapters were just big flashbacks.**


	9. Monsters and Visions

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 9, Monsters and Visions**

Jake's POV

I decided it was finally time to pay a visit to this Conner Johnson. Odd name for someone of this culture; but who am I to criticize? I've already seen some weird shit here; this is just another one of those things. It was a short walk from the place I'm staying at to the Smithy. As I knocked on the door, someone undid the locks on the other side.

"Can I help you?" a woman's voice said. I did not know whether it was Conner Johnson playing a joke, or if it really was some woman.

"Um, Conner Johnson invited me over a couple days ago," I said, trying to look as friendly as possible. The door opened all the way and a blonde invited me in. I just smiled and walked inside. It was like something you'd learn about in elementary school in 2011. I was shown into the room Conner was in. I was offered food but passed up the offer.

"So you finally decided to show up, eh?" Conner asked a rhetorically question. I decided to answer it anyway.

"Yeah, I really just show up when I feel like it when I'm not working," I replied.

"Pretty good fighting in the bar, what style is it?" he asked.

"Back in the bar, no, no style; that's just me fighting drunk. Enough about me, Conner, how about you?" I said quickly, trying to avoid talking about my past.

"Well, um, I'm Conner Johnson, I'm 25 years old, and this is my beautiful wife Angela," Conner said.

"Hardly," I sarcastically remarked.

"What?" Conner asked, confused.

"I said, how far a long?" I said taking his mind off what I really said. He looked at me stupidly. I reiterated what I said. He simply gave me the same look. Right, they do not understand implied questions on this planet.

"How many months pregnant is your wife?" I asked blatantly. I intently watched Conner to not look as bored and hung-over as I was right now.

"Roughly five and a half months," Conner said. I was too hung-over to really focus, I knew what he said but I was unknowingly intermittently falling asleep. Good thing I trained myself to sleep with my eyes open otherwise I'd be really fucked right now. Hangovers suck let me tell you; you become really tired and have giant fucking migraine.

"I see; anything else you wish to tell me?" I said. I knew the hangover was becoming really noticeable when Angela started looking at me weird.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I hesitated for a second.

"Yeah, I'm just really hung-over," I answered, trying not to sound like I am bitching about it. Angela stood there thinking for a second, and then left the room. There was silence that lasted but momentarily. I could hear commotion outside. Conner and I got up to check it out. As we walked outside, Angela followed. There was a man standing in front of the gathered crowd. He seemed to be telling a story.

"So there I was, surrounded three-to-one. It seemed like fair odds at first, but the challenge revealed itself as the monsters stood on their hind legs. They were eight feet tall, their skin a deep navy blue, and they had a rounded, crescent shaped head. Their teeth were daggers, their tails were like muscle-like spears, and their tongues were like a small version of their heads. They were poised to kill."

"This guy is clearly nuts," Conner whispered to me. I just shushed him.

"They charged at me, moving at unbelievable speeds. I was lucky to dodge just in time. They came at me again, and again, and again. I readied myself for another attack. But they didn't charge; they hissed at each other then took off into the forest, and that was the last I saw of them, for now."

"You actually enjoyed that story?" Conner asked me.

"Some of it is believable and some of it isn't," I answered. I walked over to the man. Conner just shook his head and followed me. I tapped the man's shoulder to get his attention.

"What do you want?" he asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"I want to know where you saw the creatures," I said in a commanding tone.

"That way," he pointed westward, "Not far outside of this town. But I warn you don't go searching for them, you might bite off more than you can chew."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," I said with a smirk. I then walked towards the forest. Conner followed shortly.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Conner said. I momentarily looked at him.

"I thought you said you didn't believe in these creatures," I said. I smiled to myself. He stepped in front of me.

"I don't, there are people out there that are real and dangerous. Think about it. Do you really want to die," Conner pleaded.

"Guess what, I already thought about it," I said. I pushed Conner to the side, and continued walking. I walked in the direction that the man had pointed. I reached a clearing and stopped.

"Okay, we've seen enough, let's go," he said nervously.

"I didn't make you out to be a coward at first, but now I see you're just one big pussy," I said. I think I had pissed him off.

"What did you call me?" he asked, enraged.

"Wow, I didn't think the shit-bags that lived on this planet understood what the words I said mean," I said. I can't believe the plan is working so well. I could tell from his face that he was infuriated.

"Well, listen up asshole, not everyone is as stupid as you make them out to be. People here are the nice ones. Outside of here people aren't so nice. So get it through your fucking head," he said, looking like he was going to explode.

"Calm down, Jesus, I didn't think people on this planet could use swear words like where I'm from," I said, kind of surprised. Conner started to calm down.

"Yeah, well, you learn something new every day," Conner said. I studied the ground. My eyes widened.

"No, it can't be," I said.

"What is it?" Conner asked. The ground was covered in footprints.

"The man was telling the truth," I said, studying the Xeno print. Conner observed the print I was observing.

"I don't know any animal to make that shape of print. N-Nothing in the world could have made that print," Conner said with a stutter. I looked at the two prints that were about four feet in front of the last two. These looked more like hands with two fingers and a thumb. There were prints of intricate webbing between the fingers and thumbs in the dirt.

"What the hell?" Conner said as he walked over. As I looked closely, an image of a Xeno appeared. It looked at him and hissed. It rose from all fours onto its hind legs. I heard voices; they were faint at first but grew louder. Voices from the comm. channel on my intercom. _"There's one on you three." "There's another one on your ten." "Look out at your midday." "Ah, why won't you fucking die?" "We can't kill these things, their impossible." "If it bleeds, we can kill it." "Fuck! The bastards just taking us out, one by one. " "Fall back." "We can't, we're surrounded." "Oh god, what's their blood made out of? It's burning right through my armour." "Their blood seems to be made of acid." "It fucking burns! Shit, it's in my eyes!"_

I didn't know what was happening. My head was spinning; there was a sharp pain in my chest. I looked at the ground momentarily; when I looked up the Xenomorph charged at me. My eyes widened and I took a sharp breath. Next thing I knew I was opening my eyes. Had I closed them? I looked around and saw the landscape was barren. Dead bodies littered it. All with holes in their chests. There were people he did know. People he didn't. Three that stood out were a fifteen year old with a ponytail, he had died with a blue boomerang in hand; he was also sporting blue attire. The second, a female with the same attire, had a canvas bag with now black water in it. Her hands sprawled in positions almost identical to that of when Conner played with his magic water. The third was a twelve year old male with strange markings. The markings looked like arrows running down his forehead and arms.

Then at about fifty yards, there was a fourteen, or so, year old girl standing there, with blue fire coming off her fingertips. She wore red attire. I ran towards her.

"Hey!" I called out, "Are you okay?" I kept running.

"Are you okay?" And calling out. I finally reached. She just stared out into nothing. I turned her to face me. I started to ask again. But I stooped when I saw her blank face. I did not know her but her name came to me. Then there were scenes of her fighting an unseen force, with the fire. I wanted to ask what it was she fought, but something else came out of my mouth, something I that was not me.

"Azula?" I heard come out of my mouth. Next thing that happened was that her chest started to stretch outward in places. Before I could react, her chest burst open sending her ribs forward and outward. A chestburster was there. It screeched and wiggled around. Then it looked at me. It screeched and jumped out of the girl's chest towards my face. Right before it reached my face, it disappeared. I found myself on a mountain, everything around me burning. There was figure standing in the valley below. I could not see any details. The next thing that happened was more figures surrounded him. They other figures started throwing huge boulders at him. He broke the boulders easily. The figure started to mangle and kill the surrounding figures. Soon enough the one figure was left standing. Shapes, which looked like fire, on the figure's shoulders lit up. The figure tilted his head back. I looked up and saw a comet passing overhead. Fire pillars came out of the figure's hands and mouth. I woke up, drenched in sweat, on the ground where Conner and I were "investigating". Conner was standing there; he had a frightened look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked, while sitting up.

"You passed out. Your heartbeat was way above what it should be," Conner said. Shit, it's progressing faster than I thought.

"Why were you saying Azula?" Conner asked.

"What? I-I don't know. I don't know any Azula," I said.

"We'll sort this out later. Let's get back to the village," Conner said. He started to walk away, but stopped when he noticed I was not following.

"Come on," he said, "It's dangerous out here."

"Go ahead and head back. I'll catch up. I need to sort this out," I said.

"Fine, but hurry back," he said, then disappeared into the brush towards the village. I got up and started to follow, but I heard a rustling in the brush behind me. I stopped and prepared myself for the worst. Everything was quiet. I looked around.

"Show yourself," I called out. There was no reply. Almost certainly an animal. I lowered my defenses and started to walk away. There was more rustling behind me. I felt something hit the back of my neck, and I fell over instantly paralyzed. The last thing I could remember is a hand grabbing the collar of my shirt. Promptly after, everything went black.

**And there's the end of the chapter. If you couldn't tell I changed the style from the previous chapters. I don't think it went over too smoothly, so I probably won't do it anymore. But anyways I decided to end on a cliff hanger. Sorry for the long wait on this, I had writers' block but I almost have the next chapter done so it'll be updated faster. See you next time.**


	10. Muder in the First Degree

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 10, Murder in the First Degree**

Ripper's POV

I hate detours. I'm supposed to be hunting these twerps, not letting them lead me around like a blind man. Why are they searching for some kind of temple out in the middle of nowhere? There is no temple, why can't they face facts. At the least, even if there is one, they won't find it in this fog. Hey, where did they go? My speeder sped forward into the fog, unknowing of where I was going. A strange eeriness crept over me. I did not know what it was, but something told me I was not going to enjoy this ride. Though the fog did not affect my hearing, it sure affected the rest of my senses.

The elders say that fog enhances your combat ability by taking away your sight, so then you will focus on using the rest of your senses. I never found this useful when I was on a hunt, because we rely on our sight to find our prey. There was only one Yautja I knew of that could hunt without his eyes. His name was Yu'an'thwe. But his know by his nickname, Demon. No one knows what happened to him. Five years ago he went off on a hunt and never returned. Some say he is dead. While others say he is still out there, still trying to catch his prey. What do I think? I think his ship malfunctioned on the way back from a hunt, and he is now just floating in space unable to call for help because of his shorted out systems.

I remember when he first left five years ago. I was a Youngblood back then. I had listened in to him asking the Elders if he could use a planet to hunt. The reason given was not the usual expected one. He had said something about the fate of the world he wanted to hunt on. It was something like, "The fate of this world rests in the hands of a Youngblood." His thought process was that he would hunt until the Youngblood showed up and teach him all the tricks he learned. The Elders reluctantly let him go. Two years later the Elders lost contact with him. From what I have heard, when he called he was bleeding to death. But that is a bunch of bullshit. A Yautja would never willingly standby while bleeding to death. They would never go out without a fight. That is why I say he was on his way back from the hunt and his ship malfunctioned, it is much more believable.

We will see him again one day, unless he is killed by the humans. And we know how crafty they can be. I know in my heart, he is not dead at least on the outside, yet; but he sure is dead on the inside. It has been like that for a long time now. Thinking back to it, it seems to have happened so long ago. Pulling myself out of my thought, I saw the fog had gotten thicker.

Out of nowhere a rock formation appeared out of the fog. Thinking quickly, I made a hard turn left. I slowed speeder to a stop. I cloaked the speeder and me, and brought it level with what appeared to be a manmade formation. It looked like a courtyard; I landed the speeder behind a tower like structure and hoped off the speeder. When I walked into the courtyard, I saw that the flying, six-legged creature was there. It growled a little bit, acknowledging my existence.

I now just had to find the children. The infrared vision was not helping, so I changed it to the human vision and I was able to see much clearer. I started to walk towards the temple like structure. As I entered, already I could see paintings on the walls. I walked around. These people were obviously technologically setback. I silently cursed these now extinct Neanderthals. As I kept walking, I came upon an open door. It seemed to be the middle of the temple. There were statues lined up. I walked to the center of them and there was one, this particular one seemed to give off a weird feeling, almost like it was alive. I switched to thermal. What I saw amazed me. The heat signature it gave off was that of a living human's signature.

I heard loud clatter. Then there was a voice. It shouted something about something being dinner. I switched to human vision and ran towards the voice. I caught a glimpse of the children before they were out the door. I kept running towards them. They ran to a railing. The bald child jumped over the edge, while the hunter child stopped. I ran and jumped over the edge. I jumped from rock to rock until I was at the ground. I walked around until I heard a noise.

I came upon a doorway with a torn, what looked to be, a curtain fluttering in the wind. I walked through the doorway, and saw the bald child there. Surprisingly the hunter child beat me here. Then I saw skeletons all over the snow covered ground. I could not make out what they were saying it sounded like a gargled mess; due to damage to the earpieces from the fog, I need to fix that problem. Whatever it was, it sounded sad.

That is when the bald child started to glow blue again. I took up a stable stance and prepared for impact. My dreadlock like appendages flew back behind me when the air wave hit me. The hunter child hid behind an object near me. I swiftly looked at him, and then I turned my attention back to the bald child. A blue orb like structure formed around the child. I changed to infrared. His readings were off the charts. The female child entered the room. At first the female child looked like she did not know what to do. Then she moved towards the child.

I figured if someone wanted to find them, this was one big beacon. I watched as the female child got closer to the bald child. The bald child stopped glowing as the female child hugged him. The wind calmed to a near stop. I noticed that the hunter child eyeballed me for a second. Perhaps he just speculated that there was something standing in my spot. As he looked away, I rook the opportunity to leave the room. I walked over to a rock and sat down. I took off my biomask, revealing my horrid face. I clicked my mandibles in thought. I could not help but wonder about what the Youngbloods were up to. I fixed my earpiece. I looked at my biomask. Why do I hide myself behind this mask? I did not know the answer until I looked around, revealing the reddened world around me. I remembered why. I placed the mask back over my face.

I followed the children back to the bison thing. I walked to where I hid my speeder, and mounted it. I started it up and cloaked it. I waited for the children to take off and followed suit. Following them I knew I was in for a long trip. I looked forward and knew we were not going to reach our initial destination any time soon.

Nobody's POV

Fire Nation

In the throne room, the Fire Lord sat on the throne thinking to himself. He had let his mind wander again. He called the guard that was outside his door.

"Bring me Demon," he said.

"Uh, yes sir," the guard answered. The guard quickly ran out of the room. He knew what power Demon contained. 'What could be so important that the Fire Lord needs to send it on a mission,' the guard thought. He quickly returned to the throne room with Demon in chains.

"Take the chains off him," the Fire Lord said.

"What?" the guard said scared for his life.

"Are you questioning me?" he asked the guard.

"No, my lord," the guard apologized, and did the task he was command he was commanded to do. After removing the chains he allowed him to leave the room. The guard swiftly left. The tattoos on Demon's shoulder flickered.

"I have a task for you," he said. Demon looked at the Fire Lord. Demon cracked his knuckles.

"What is your bidding my lord?" Demon asked. The Fire Lord smiled.

**And there my friends and loyal readers is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review this chapter and keep on reading. I'll update soon. That is all for now. Peace.**


	11. Kidnapped

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 11, Kidnapped**

Jake's POV

After what seemed like hours, I started to gain some feeling back in my body. I was finally able to open my eyes. As I opened them, I noticed the ground flashing by beneath me. Next thing I could feel was, not surprisingly, my vocal chords and jaw. I tried to move my head to see who was stupid enough to kidnap me, but I still was unable to move my head, or the rest of my body for that matter. I waited to see if I would get some more feeling back any time soon, but it did not seem that way. As I looked around, as much as my state of being would permit me, I could see I was tied to some kind of animal. I had no idea what kind of animal it was. I hated not being able to feel anything, it made me feel helpless. Which I actually was at the moment. I got a little more feeling back to my face, but I was still unable to move my head. I took the liberty of watching the ground go by beneath me. It was really boring and after awhile I resorted to counting the seconds. I got bored and finally decided to say something.

"You know," I started, "most people who kidnap me give me the humanity not to tie to an animal." There was no response at first, so I do not know if this person could hear me. I started to repeat myself when an answer was given to me.

"Yeah well, I'm not most people," she said with sort of an assertive tone.

"Could you at least untie me, my arms feel like their coming out of their sockets," I lied; truthfully I could not feel anything.

"What's the point in that?" she said, "You'll just run away first chance you get; then the cycle will start all over again."

"For a bounty hunter, you don't seem too happy about capturing me and getting your gold for turning me in," I said, trying to coax something I could manipulate out of her.

"It's complicated," was all she said. I gave up trying; it just was not worth it to push her. But I had to find out what the fuck it was that was dragging her down.

"I'm just saying that I probably have a large bounty on my head. And you should be happy that it was you that caught me, not someone else," I said, trying one last time.

"You should be grateful that I just saved your life asshole," she said, neither in an angry nor happy tone.

"I don't follow you," I replied.

"The man you were with a bit ago," she started.

"Conner?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a killer. He's murdered a lot of people claiming it is justice," she continued.

"Bullshit. You're not serious."

"I am though. It was just a matter of time before he killed you." We continued to head one direction.

"I can handle myself, I'm not afraid of him," I said, unsure of where this was going.

"He's not just any killer though. He's an assassin. A skilled one too, I'll give him that, but he will not stop until his target is dead." We came to a stop near a creek and she filled up a canteen of water.

"So, what else should I know about him," I said, finally gaining the privilege to move my head and look around.

"I guess you should also know that he quit awhile back for some woman," she said. I thought about the woman who had answered the door at Conner's house, and who had offered me something to eat.

"I always took him for someone who would chicken out like a bitch when he would get bored with his job," I said. The woman who had kidnapped me took careful precautions to avoid revealing any distinguishing details of her physical features. I started to gain more feeling back in the rest of my body.

"If anything, take him seriously. You never know when he'll snap," she said.

"Anything else I should know about him?" I asked. She hopped back on the creature we were on.

"His parents were killed awhile back, and his sister was taken by one of the soldiers. Nobody has seen her since." I thought about this for a second. I knew that I would not be able to directly confront Conner with this knowledge. We rode for another hour or so as I started to gain some feeling back in my arms and legs. After a short ride more, the creature stopped and started to sniff around.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure," she answered. There was a rustling in the trees. I could have cared less about it. Two masked figures jumped in front of the creature, surprising it. One of the figures lit what looked to be smoke bombs and threw them. Sure enough the creature, the woman, and I were engulfed in smoke. I could not see anything, but I felt the restraints being snapped. As soon as that happened, I was pulled off the creature and dragged away deep into the forest. I felt my head getting light. I was dehydrated. I was set down near a river, and I started to drink from almost as so as the figure let go of me. I was quickly pulled back from the river.

"Don't drink to fast of you'll kill you're self," the figure said in a feminine voice. I could have sworn I recognized that voice. Shortly after I lost conciseness, and drifted in between a state of coma and sleep.

_Jake's Flashback/Nightmare_

_I found myself surrounded by the sounds of gunfire, and the shrieks of Xenomorphs. I was back on GS-238. I was leading a four-man squad. We were getting closer and closer to an emergency beacon placed by facility members. When we reached the door that the beacon was behind, we found it welded from the other side. We heard Xenos gaining behind us._

"_Denvers, open this bitch up!" I ordered. He swiftly got to work placing explosives on the weak points. We got to a safe distance and detonated the explosives. We entered, but found no one._

"_Shit! Where are they?" I called out. I heard a loud clattering behind me. I turned around, but the noise had come from down the hall we entered through._

"_They're on the move!" Pvt. Vans said. As we started to move, a large version of a Xeno tail punctured the abdomen of Pvt. Hopkins. He was dragged off his feet and suspended several feet in the air. We turned around to come face to face with a Praetorian. It gave a loud screech and threw Pvt. Hopkins against the wall with a loud, meaty thwack. We started to fire at the creature, but to no effect. We fell back into the hallway where the survivors had run. The next time I looked back, it had grabbed Denvers' leg. As I looked back, I witnessed the Praetorian bite the upper half of Denvers' body off and throw it to the ground._

_It then turned towards us and started to run after us. I had pulled the override to the door. But before the door had closed halfway, The Praetorian started to pry the door open. It reached in and found Vans' ankle, and started to drag him out. Right after he was pulled out, the door closed. I was forced to keep moving. I opened the tracking my helmet offered. I followed the beacon. I ran down the dark hallway. All you could was my footsteps. Next thing I remember is Xeno came in front of me out of nowhere. I felt its claws in my cheek._

_End of Flashback/Nightmare_

I quickly sat up and looked around. I was still in the forest. I drank from the river that I was next to. I splashed some water on my face to wake me up. As I looked into the reflective water, a bearded version of me was staring back. I felt my chin; to my surprise I did have a beard. I also noted that my hair was pulled back in a ponytail that rest flat on the back of my neck. I then saw someone else's reflection in the water. I turned around and saw two people standing behind me. I stood up. I did not seem as tall as I was before. I could not think about that right now, I had to find out what these people want.

"Hello," I simply said. It took them a moment to answer.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help us," the man asked.

"Sure," I answered wary of what they might want, "What is it that you need help with?"

"We want to get back to the village we grew up in. But the path to get there is very dangerous, and we have nothing to defend ourselves with. Will you guide us?" the woman, whom I am assuming is pregnant, asked. I thought for a moment unsure of whether I should say yes, or no.

"Yeah I'll guide you there, but I won't special requests. Do we have a deal?" I answered.

"Yes, most certainly, thank you. You are the nicest person we've met so far," He said.

"I try," I said.

Nobody's POV

Southern Earth Kingdom

Jun sat at a table, drinking a strong alcoholic drink. She thought about the money she lost by letting Jake, one of the highest values targets she had, slip away way from her. Then a man, Darien, walked in and sat at the bar. Jun got up and sat in the seat next to him. He seemed to ignore Jun. She cleared her throat and he turned to look at her.

"What?" He asked, seeming a bit annoyed.

"Where are you from?" Jun asked.

"Does it matter?" Darien replied.

"I just want to know what kind of competition I'm dealing with," Jun said.

"Competition?" Darien asked, uninterested.

"You are hunting Jake, aren't you?" she said.

"I'm not 'hunting' him because hunting implies the possibility of failure, and I won't fail," he said. Jun smiled to herself; she knew what she would have to do to capture Jake again.

**And there's chapter 11 not much to say but make sure you review and enjoy. So until next time… goodbye**


	12. The Rocky Path pt 1

**E Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 12, The Rocky Path: Part 1**

Nobody's POV

Fire Nation

Demon set out into the sunlight for the first time in what seemed like ages. His mission was clear. He was given the instructions to kill anyone who stood in the way. Demon walked down the docks. He had to find a suitable ship. He could tell they were scared of him. He could see it on their faces. The boardwalk creaked as he walked down it. There were rumors about a powerful warrior who appeared out of nowhere. He would have to deal with him first. He found a suitable crew and ship, and prepared for cast off. His destination was clear, the Earth Kingdom.

As they cast off, he strapped his chest armour on. It bore the symbol of the Fire Nation, along with the tattoos on his shoulders. He resented this nation so much, why was he still loyal to it? He strapped his forearm armour on. And next was the armour for his hands, and ring and middle fingers compounded with six inch, curved blades. After that was secured on, he grabbed his helmet, which also bore the Fire Nation symbol. Demon came up from the cabin, and stared directly ahead as they were slowly closing in on their destination.

"Where should we go?" the captain asked. Demon thought for a second.

"Head to the nearest port on the mainland, and let me off there. You're help will be no longer required after that," Demon said. A young recruit approached him.

"Are you crazy? You'll get yourself killed going into a hostile nation alone," the recruit said. The captain tried to make up for the boy's error in his speech.

"Please forgive him, sir, the boy needs to be taught a lesson in loyalty," the captain said nervously.

"You're right," Demon said, "He does need to be taught a lesson." He then grabbed the boy by the shoulder, held him off the ground by it, and then threw him across the ship and overboard. The boy did not resurface.

"Would anyone else like to question my judgment?" Demon asked the crew. They all shook their heads.

"Keep on course," Demon said before retiring to his quarters.

Jake's POV

Earth Kingdom

These people piss me off the more I travel with them. We were headed to some place called The Rocky Path. Forget about the terrible name for a path, I am noticing a serious height difference with myself since I have landed on this planet. It was not prominent before but now it is. I worry that the more I stay on this planet the more changes my body will make to adapt to the drastically different biosphere on this planet. We approached a village to gather supplies in the market for the trip.

I had no ambition for what I was doing for these people. I do not even know why I decided to agree to guide them on this trip. I had a bad feeling about the market. We walked up to a fruit stand and looked for something in a low budget price range. I guess they do not have a lot of money, and I do not have any.

"400 gold," the seller said, as the man asked the seller about the price of some fruit.

"400, for fruit?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's about right," he asked.

"Fuck you," I said to the seller, then to the two I was supposed to be 'guiding', "Just take it and go. I'll deal with this fruitcake if he tries to come after us." We walked away and the vendor silently cursed us. This little expedition I accidentally volunteered for was not paying off. I was waiting when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a scantily clad woman standing there.

"Want some company?" she asked seductively. I crossed my arms and stared into her eyes with an annoyed yet bored expression on my face.

"No," I said. She was taken aback by my reply. Apparently, judging by the reaction, she was never denied before.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I shook my head and sighed.

"When I say no, I mean no," I said, starting to get pissed off. I turned around and started to walk away. Her hand grabbed my shoulder again. This time I grabbed her hand, turned around, and pressed her fingers back towards her palms.

"If you want to keep your fingers, you'll leave me alone," I said, pissed off. She looked at her hand and then at my face, and gave a cocky smile.

"Someone likes it rough," she said. 'Fucking prostitute,' I thought. I let go of her hand and started to walk away. I stopped and turned around to face her.

"My advice, go home. Rethink your life," I said, and walked away. I caught up to the two I was, not so much as guiding, watching over. I never bothered to ask their names, and honestly, I did not want to know.

"Do you have everything you need?" my voice still had a ounce of anger in it.

"Someone's in a bad mood today," the woman said.

"I'm just not in the mood to be fucked with right now. Or in this case, fucked, right now," I said, putting an emphasize on the second fucked.

"We have almost everything. Just one more thing we need," the man said. The two headed to a nearby stand. I stood a ways away and watched. I then noticed the prostitute walking towards me again. She seemed really determined. Before she could say anything, I grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Whoa, slow down. We're in public," she said, staring me directly in the eyes when she said we're in public. The way she said it gave me a nauseous feeling.

"You disgust me," I said, nearly through my teeth. I was this close to breaking her nose. I mentally tried to calm myself, and keep my temper in check. Before I had realized it, I had pushed her back Into a wall. I chose my words carefully.

"Next time I see you," I paused and punched a hole through the wall next to her head, "I'll kill you." She was silent. I was careful and precise in my movements. I did not want to give away my emotions show through my movement. I tried to control my temper. But I was already in motion by the time I realized it. I had pulled us together to the point where our lips merely a few inches from each other. I now bore a sadistic smile on my face. Before she realized what was happening, I shoved her away as hard and as fast as I could. She flew back into the building behind her and was knocked unconscious.

I simply walked away as if nothing had happened. A few minutes later I found the two I was supposed to be guiding.

"Are you ready to leave?" the woman asked.

"Yes mom," I said sarcastically. We started to walk away when there was a voice from behind.

"That's the guy who stole my fruit."

"Run!" I yelled. We broke into a run.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" one of the guards shouted.

"Fuck you!" I shouted back. I could feel one of the guards right behind me. He swung his sword. I jumped and twisted over it, narrowly dodging it. At the same time I dragged my right hand through the gravel, picking up dirt as my hand moved through it. As I landed, I threw my hand upward and opened my hand, releasing the gravel in the guard's face. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I was running again.

I disappeared into the forest. As soon as I was sure I had put enough distance between me and them, I slowed to a fast walk. I looked around taking in my surroundings. I must have been deep in the forest, due to the nearly saturated foliage cover. There was what sounded like someone whispering bear me. I turned and saw the two that I was guiding sitting down near me. I walked over to them.

Are you two okay?" I asked.

"Tired and a bit shaken but otherwise we're fine," the man said.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" the woman asked. I hesitated for a second.

"Marine Corp," I answered. I heard what sounded like leaves rustling. Immediately and by instinct, I turned my head in the direction.

"What is it?" the woman asked. I held my hand up to silence her. More rustling on my other side. Then my other side, and so on and so forth until the noise was all around me. It got louder and louder. I covered my ears in an attempt to drown out the noise. I had also closed my eyes. When I uncovered my ears the noise had stopped.

But When I opened my eyes, my surroundings were of a meadow. There was a loud, sharp noise, and the next thing I knew, I was looking at myself. But a younger version of myself, wearing a Ghillie suit and setting up a sniper rifle. Then there was the noise again. Now I saw a couple. They were laughing. Now back to me aiming down the sight of the rifle. I had the woman in my crosshairs. I then heard a gunshot and the woman's brains were splattered all over the ground. I looked at the younger ma and saw he took the shot. The man's smile turned into that of an expression of fear. The younger me readjusted his aim and blew the head off of the man with a second shot.

The younger me seemed un-phased. The sharp, loud noise returned and was continuous.

"Get the fuck out of my head!" I shouted. Next thing I knew I was back in the forest. I collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion. As I awoke I had but one question on my mind.

"How long has it been since I passed out?" I asked.

"About five minutes," the woman answered.

"Shit, it felt longer than that," I said, sort of to myself. I was now on my feet, and we continued our journey. I could not shake the feeling we were being followed by someone who was not Fire Nation.

"We're nearing the path," the woman said.

Southeast Fire Nation

Nobody's POV

Two Fire Nation scouts were sent to investigate an object that crashed on a Southeastern island in the Fire Nation. They had arrived to find, not a meteorite, but an escape pod from the downed human ship.

"What the fuck is it?" one asked the other.

"I don't know," the other said," It looks like a ship, but it doesn't look like it's designed very well for the water."

"Well what was your first clue? The shape, or the fact that is currently landlocked?" the first retorted.

"Shut up," the second said, walking towards it.

"Where are you going?" The first asked.

"Inside to check it out," the second replied, as he entered the ship. What the two did not notice, was the bloody footprints leading away from the crash site. It was pitch black inside. So, one of the two lit a torch. The ship's technology was thousands of years beyond that of their own kind's technological advancements.

"What is this stuff?" the first asked.

"I have no idea," the second replied. The second one walked to a control panel. There was a faintly lit button. It intrigued him.

"What are you doing? We don't know what any of this stuff does. What if the person who owns this comes back?" the first said, nervously.

"Well, we won't know what this does if we leave," the second said blatantly. He pressed the faintly lit button. The screen illuminated in front of the two. A man appeared on it.

"Who the hell is that?" the first asked.

"We'll soon find out," the second said, signaling the first to be quiet.

"This is a warning to whoever finds this. Do not explore any further. I think I've landed, the craft does not feel like it's moving anymore. I'll be sure when I leave when I finish this message. Leave now and spare yourselves. Gather everyone you can find and sink this craft. But make sure it is sealed. There is something else in here. It's crawling around in the vents, waiting, biding its time. I implore you; do not proceed into further investigation. I repeat do not proceed into further investigation. I am now going to see if I can find the others. This is Arnold Vasquez of Navy Core Ship 231, signing off." In the last second of the message, there was an inhuman screeching that was cut brief by the end of the message.

The first scout stared off into nothing, thinking nothing.

"Hey, I think I found the power thingy," the second one said.

"Wait, no, don't!" the first one said before the second had flipped the switch. The escape pod was fully illuminated and fully functional. A recorded voice came over the speakers.

"Warning, warning, unknown life form detected! Warning, evacuate escape pod!" the voice said. Looking at the buttons, all illuminated now, the first scout chose a random one and the voice stopped. The second one came over and looked at the buttons. As he was about to press one, there was a noise behind him. Turning around, he saw nothing. He turned back around and continued viewing the buttons and dials. The noise was closer this time. But when he turned around this time, there was a creature standing right there behind them. It gave a loud screech.

**There is more of a horror theme in the end of this chapter than in the whole story so far. So, from now on expect there to be more of a horror theme from now on. And I'd like to give a shout out to milstead1988 one of my most active readers.**


	13. Memories

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 13, Memories**

Conner's POV

Six years ago

_I had gone out hunting with my friend, Clayton Milstead. We were unlucky at catching anything today. Everything seemed normal at first. But I knew something was wrong as we approached the village. I could smell smoke. I could tell he smelled it too. We broke into a run. As we approached the village, we saw that several of the houses were burning to the ground, and Fire Nation soldiers were everywhere. We walked around the outskirts of the city to avoid being seen._

"_Why are they here?" Clay asked._

"_I don't know," I replied._

_We hid in the shadows as three Fire Nation soldiers walked passed us to a house near us. We watched as they knocked on the door. When no one answered, they broke the door down. Soon enough, the soldiers walked out following the family that lived there. One of the soldiers stopped while the others continued watching. The soldier that stopped turned towards the house. He then proceeded to burn the house down with his fire bending. We looked around the corner to where they were being led. They walked up to a general who was standing in the center of the town._

"_These aren't the ones I'm looking for," the general said._

"_What should we do with them?" one of the soldiers asked._

"_Kill them," the general said, before walking away. The soldiers looked at each other, and then followed their orders. They family was burned alive. It was a painful sight to see, but I couldn't turn away. I half realized what was going on. This was not a raid. They were looking for someone. I wondered who it was. We more or less followed the general behind the houses. I heard someone behind us. I turned around to see Beth._

"_What the hell is going on?" I asked._

"_I don't know. They just showed up and started pulling people out of their houses," she said. I was about to ask another question when I saw my dad be unwillingly dragged to the general._

"_So you're the infamous Zun Mathews. You're not so tough," he said._

"_And I am not impressed by you either, general. Now tell me, where is she?" Zun asked._

"_Where's who?" my dad asked, before receiving a punch to the jaw._

"_You know who I'm referring to. Now, where the fuck is she?" Zun asked._

"_You'll never find her," my dad replied. Zun snarled in anger. He then proceeded to break my dad's nose in, kick him in the gut as hard as he could.  
>"Burn him," Zun said. Two soldiers walked up to him.<br>"Get out of here," I said to Clayton and Beth. They did not hesitate, for they knew what would happen next. I saw the soldiers get into stance._

"_No!" I shouted running out of my hiding place. The soldiers were already in motion. I used one technique I learned, blood bending. I held them in place, before I proceeded to then pull their veins right out of their skin, along with any other water in their body. I let go of the now vein and waterless soldier's corpses. This new found derivative of blood bending was amazing. I noticed a soldier to my left funning at me with a sword. Using this new found technique, I am my hand at his head palm up, and then closed my hand. This action made the soldier's head explode._

_After kicking the shit out of more soldiers, they started to retreat. Then I realized what was happening. They found who they were looking for. I had a pretty good idea who it was that they were looking for. I ran as fast as I could. I caught up to the soldiers. They were all standing around a platform. Five nooses hung on a wooden beam above the platform. A few soldiers called off names. The people stood next to a noose. Their treasons were read off a list. More soldiers walked to the people and put the noose around each of the people's necks._

_A soldier stood by a lever, and when the okay was given, he pulled it. Trap doors under the citizen's feet dropped. The people fell through the hole, but the noose kept them from touching the ground. Either their necks broke on impact, killing them instantly. Or they slowly choked to death. Looking through the line, I saw my mother was next. When the previous batch was cleared away, the next ones, which included my mother, stepped up. The noose was put around their necks. They're treasons read. The okay given. The soldier pulled the lever. I could not look any longer._

_End of Flashback_

I looked around my wife's diner at those who were here. They seemed happy. That is a good thing I guess because they are oblivious to the war and just mistake the soldiers as rogue thugs. It is time for a change. I got up from my seat and walked to the front door. I looked back one last time and then left. I knew what I was doing was going to get me killed, but I could accept that. I gathered my bow and a short sword and headed towards the forest. I reached the edge of the village. I took a deep breath. I could hear Angela behind me. I wanted to turn around and tell her to go home and not worry about me. That everything would be alright. But in reality, I was staring Death in the face and saying fuck you. I lowered my eyes and walked out of the village into the forest. I could not go back now. I was now on my toes. I broke into a run. I just had to get as far away as I could.

I would not let Angela get dragged into this. It was far too dangerous. I had to do this alone.

Ripper's POV

Kyoshi Island

I slowly walked through the light forest of some island. I could not take my chances landing near the children I was hunting. It would be too risky on the beach. The sand may create visibility of my craft as I land. The water levels are unpredictable for me on this small, strange planet. I soldiered on as I grew closer to a settlement. It was the main one on this forsaken island. It had a twenty foot tall statue of some female that seemed familiar but unfamiliar. I stood just outside of the settlement. I jumped onto one of the roofs. I watched. I just watched.

**That's all, until next time, ****Danke für das Lesen, remember to review and submit your OCs, the form can be found in previous chapters**


	14. What Dwells in the Past

**Warning: this chapter contains extreme depictions of torture, if you are not old enough to read this or are offended by this then do not read and wait until the next chapter is released**

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 14, What Dwells in the Past (The Rocky Path Part 2)**

Ripper's POV

Kyoshi Island

I watched as the banished prince attacked the village. The coward did not even make any attempt to eliminate the female warriors that were attacking him and his soldiers. They rode on some kind of one-horned creature. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I switched to thermal. There was someone sneaking across the rooftops. I readied myself. He also stood up and waited for the former prince to be directly underneath him. He readied himself to strike. I pounced at him as soon as he made a move to jump. I collided with him in midair and flew back several meters. As soon as I was up on my feet, he was on his looking around. I took the opportunity of being cloaked to get behind him. I wrapped an arm tightly around his neck. I deactivated my cloaking, and wrapped my other arm around the top of his head, just above his eyes.

"Hello General Mathews," I said into the translator.

"You've got the wrong person, shithead," he said.

"I'll kill you all the same," I said, extending my wrist blades. Neither his expression nor tone of voice waivered the slightest bit.

"Well, I suppose you want to know who you're about to murder. My name is Seth Miller," he said.

"I don't care." I slid my wrist blades towards his neck.

Jake's POV

The Rocky Path

We had traversed the pass for almost a day now. They were tired. I was too, but I did not show it. I thought I would collapse at any moment. It has been almost only twenty four hours. If we continued one of the three of us would most likely collapse from exhaustion. I did not know why, for me at least. I was trained to stay awake for multiple days in a row. Though it is proven that anyone who is awake for three days straight will most likely pass out and go into a coma. The light was fading one more and it had seemed like we barely made any progress. I stopped and just stood there for a moment. I looked over the rim to the 500 yard drop. I leaned back against the wall on the other side of the path that we were trying to get across. I slid down the wall and brought my knees nearly to my chest. Above anything right now, I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. I let my left hand fall to my side. It hit the wall and a stinging sensation went through my arm.

I tried to ignore it, but I have seemed to associate the pain with some memories. Memories of the past, a past I wish to forget. A time when everything seemed normal, when I was actually happy. It was a time when I was brainwashed to believe certain things. It was when we were told that we hold an equivalent of life and death in our hands. It was a time when I served the USCM without question, without mercy, and with no reprieve. It was a time I had forgotten, until now. I felt my hand turn warm. Very out of the picture since it was about forty eight degrees Fahrenheit on the path. The wrap on my left hand felt damp. I put my hand in front of my face. The wrap was soaked in blood.

"What happened?" the woman asked, making her presence known. I just stared at my hand.

_Flashback_

_As I slowly came to there was a warm, tingly felling throughout my body, like when you are so mad you decide to punch a wall. It is like that feeling, but as consciousness grew closer, the pain increased until it was unbearable. Now, fully awake, the onslaught of pain came on full strength. As I moved around, I noticed I was being held upright by something. I spit out some blood and I could feel a metal ring stuck through my bottom jaw. I looked side to side. What I saw horrified me. I moved my fingers around and felt the chains holding my hands up._

_Looking at my left hand, I saw a big chain loop stuck through my hand in between my middle and ring fingers. It was the same story on my right hand. I looked down and saw chains stuck through my ankles. If I tried to tear myself free of those chains I would tear my Achilles tendons right out of my ankles. There were also chains in my thigh and calf muscles. I turned my head to see how bad the damage was to my hands, and caught a glimpse of another chain. It was in my upper trapezius muscle. I could also feel chains in the latissimus dorsi muscles._

_I struggled but the pain was too great. I gave up and looked at the ground. Shortly, a man with a ski mask on walked in. I looked back up when he entered the room. He walked over to a work bench near the right wall. He opened a drawer and looked through what sounded like an assortment of knives. After about thirty seconds of looking, he closed the drawer, turned around, and walked towards me. I saw that he had a scalpel in one hand and a lighter in the other. He walked up next to me and lit the lighter. He slowly moves the lighter closer to my face. Inches away from my face, he retreats the lighter and puts the scalpel in the flame. He twists the scalpel around in the flame so as to not start to melt it. After a nerve racking minute he removes the scalpel and lets the flame die out._

_He then slowly moved the scalpel to my chest. He then presses down as hard as he can and slowly slices open my pectoral muscles. I could not bear the pain any longer; I let out a loud a loud scream. He let up for a second, allowing me to endure the pain. Then he pressed the side of the burning hot scalpel to my cheek. Screaming in pain was no longer an option here. I tried to avoid more pain to my cheek by not opening my mouth, even to scream in pain. He then started to walk away. He touched the comm. in his ear._

"_Sehen Sie sich die Tür. Ich werde die Kettensäge bekommen*," he said. __Wait, did I just interpret that right? He is going to get a chainsaw. I acted as calm as I could as he left, but as soon as the door closed behind him I struggled like my life depended on it, and it did. Before anything else, I had to free my hands. I pulled as hard as I could. There was a squelching sound as I tore through the flesh on my hand. Blood poured out of my hand and pooled on the ground. I tore through not only flesh, but also nerves. I felt like I was going to pass out and die but I continued soon enough I had torn through my hand. I held it up to my face. I wiggled my fingers. There was a popping noise and my hand split opposite directions, my ring and pinky finger one way and my middle and index finger, and thumb the other way. Now was time for my other hand. I pulled with all my strength and it split like my other hand. Now the challenging part, I grabbed the chains attached to my upper trapezius muscles._

_I pulled, I heard the muscle snap. Blood poured out of the wound. I pulled on the other one now. This muscle was more reluctant to give out and snap. The chain slowly split the muscle in half. I could not look as I tore my muscle out of my own body. I tried not to look but I could not help it. I looked only to see that I was pulling the chain through one of my veins. This had a different effect than pulling it through my upper trapezius. Pulling the chain through the muscle made it slowly split in half. Trying to pull it through my vein just made my vein pop; as it popped, there was a ringing in my head. I had hit the tendon. I cringed and then with one swift yank, I snapped the tendon. I could not take this anymore. I felt very faint and lightheaded. I reached for one of the chains in my latissimus dorsi muscles._

_End of Flashback_

I snapped myself out of a trance like state I was in.

"It's a long story," I told them. I got up.

"Enough rest. We need to start moving again," I said. I could tell they were exhausted.

"But we can wait a few more minutes," I said. I separated myself from them, and leaned up against a rock. I started to close my eyes, when, what sounded like a heartbeat monitor, started to faintly go off. I swiftly opened my eyes. It stopped but started up again. I looked at my watch. I pressed a button on the side. It switched settings to a heartbeat monitor. Since when did I start wearing a watch? I stood up. They looked at me.

"I don't think we have a few more minutes," I said. There was a dot on the monitor that was getting closer at a rapid pace. They mostly come out at night, mostly**. There was a loud shriek that made birds fly out of the trees and sent a chill down my spine.

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up sooner, but no promises.**

***Watch the door. I'm going to get the chainsaw**

****quote from James Cameron's Aliens **


	15. The Truth pt 1

**Sorry for the long wait**

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 15, The Truth (Part 1)**

Kyoshi Island

Ripper's POV

I slid my wrist blades towards the throat of the man named Seth. But halfway through the motion, I stopped because of the next thing he said.

"I know why you are here," he said. He did?

"You're here for the hunt, aren't you?" he asked. I was confused. How did he know I was on a hunt? He could tell my confusion. He started to question me more.

"Every hundred years, you come and demand sacrifices for your hunt. Does that ring any bells?" he said, trying to remind me of something I did not know what of.

"Wait. What hunt? What sacrifices? What do you mean 'every hundred years?'?" I questioned.

"How do you not know of your own tradition?" he asked. He was as equally confused as I.

"I was not 'informed'," I said almost sarcastically. I let him go.

"Follow me and you will know what I mean," he said, and swiftly disappeared into the brush. I swiftly followed. I looked up to see the six-legged buffalo-thing fly off. There will be time to kill them later. I caught up with Seth. He was standing in front of a cave. But it was sealed off with a wall with a carving on it depicting an Elder's mask on it, that looked to be over a thousand years old.

"No human has been able to open this cave since it was built," Seth said. I looked at him. I then followed his vision to two square stones sticking out of the ground. I walked over to the stones and stepped onto them. They sunk to ground level and the wall slid into the ground. We looked at each other, and then walked into the cave.

Western Earth Kingdom Seaboard

Nobody's POV

The ship docked and the crew stepped off the ship. When all of the crew was off the ship, the dock workers, who stopped to see who stepped off the ship, returned to previous tasks. In the captain's cabin aboard the ship, Demon prepared to go ashore. He already had all of his armour, besides his helmet, donned. His insignia engraved on his shoulder plate was that of an eye with a vertical slice through the middle, splitting it in half. He placed his helmet on his head. He then placed a facemask, which only covered his mouth and his nose, over his helmet. The sides clicked into holes on the helmet at the back of his jaw bone. He then slid the mask down until it was directly in front of his nose and mouth. He then slid the mask back until it was locked in place.

He stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He walked to the only window in the room. Immediately he saw the wall. He smiled under his mask. He had returned. As he stepped out of the boat, the village immediately dropped to their knees, abandoning whatever task they were doing, and began to chant.

In unison, they said, "All hail Roask!"

Roask, it was the villagers' name for Demon. He was more than their king, he was their god. He held up his hand. This was his signal for the villagers to return to their work. It grew silent. He approached the wall. The gate slowly opened. He walked inside. He heard something to his left. He looked and saw a woman in fancy dress walking towards him. She was followed by two guards. Roask turned to walk the other way. Before he was able to take a step, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stood there, unmoving. After a few seconds, he felt the hand retract from his shoulder, but he still stood there.

"You cannot keep avoiding me like you always do," she said in a stern but soft voice.

"Watch me," Roask said, and started to walk away. She stepped in his way.

"We need to talk," she said, the softness in her voice had vanished.

"I am in no mood to talk," he replied. He gave her a cold stare. She knew that she was unable to convince him otherwise and stepped out of his way. He walked into the barracks. The soldiers stood at attention. Roask walked down the line. The scout entered the room as silently as he could, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Scout," Roask said. The scout froze up.

"Yes, sir?" the scout asked, nervously he looked anywhere but at Roask. When the scout looked back in the direction of Roask, he stood directly in front of the scout. Roask stared intensely into the scout's eyes. Roask turned around and walked away.

"Report," Roask said. The scout gathered his thoughts before speaking.

"Sir," he paused for a second to think of how he was going to say this, "the target has gone out of range." Roask tensed up. Everyone was thinking the same thing, 'He just signed his own death warrant.'

"Explain yourself," Roask said. He turned and walked towards the scout.

"Well, sir, I was, uh, tracking the target when he crossed the Path, sir," the scout said trying to save his own ass.

"Which 'path'?" Roask asked. He walked up to the scout. His build was much larger than the scout's.

"C'Jou," the scout said. Roask turned and took a step forward before stopping.

"The Path of Death, huh? And you did not stop him, why?" Roask asked.

"I," the scout hesitated, "I was not ordered to intervene." Roask turned around.

"On your fucking knees," Roask said. The soldier complied. Roask either did not notice or did not care that the woman in fancy dress stepped into the room. Roask stepped up to the scout. He then proceeded to put his hand around the scout's neck. Roask closed his hand around the soldier's throat. He squeezed until the soldier started to make an odd choking noise. Roask kept his hand wrapped around the soldier's throat until the noise stopped. When Roask released his grip on the scout's throat, the scout gasped for air. Roask stepped behind the soldier.

"This is what will happen to any of who fuck up," Roask announced to the other soldiers. Roask placed his right hand on the scout's forehead and his left hand on the back of the scout's head. He made one swift motion, which was proceeded by a loud cracking noise. The scout fell to the ground, his head at an awkward one hundred and fifty degree angle. He looked around the barracks and saw all of the soldiers standing in their lines, staring straight forward. Roask saw that the woman had entered the barracks.

"Unless you want to end up like him, you are dismissed," Roask said to the soldiers. The soldiers saluted him in unison, and filed out of the barracks. Soon only Roask and the woman were left. Roask looked at the body of the scout. He had no regret for what he had done, but he thought of what she felt when she found out what he did to those that did not perform at their best.

"How much did you witness, Linea?" Roask asked the woman. She hesitated at him using her name for the first time since before the war with a nearby Earth Kingdom city, and its surrounding villages, began.

"All of it," she said solemnly. Though neither of them would admit it, they both knew that this war with the Earth Kingdom city had torn them apart and sent them into two different worlds.

"You know that this city was founded on blood? The legend tells of a man who, for reasons unknown, came to govern a small village in the Earth Kingdom under Fire Lord Sozin. When he saw how Fire Nation soldiers treated the villagers, he decided that the only way to prevent this horrible treatment of the villagers was spilling the blood of the soldiers. At night him and a small group of peasants dressed all in black and snuck into the barracks. They proceeded to slaughter the soldiers. They cut of the head of the captain and stuck a sharpened pole through the bottom of his head and planted it on the shore, facing out to sea to shock any Fire Nation soldiers, in hopes that they would turn and flee. Rumours started to spread about who killed the soldiers. The consensus was that ninjas, secret soldiers who dressed in all black, killed the soldiers," Roask paused momentarily for a breath.

"Sozin was furious at this insurrection," Roask continued, "He sent double the previous troops to the village. Only for all but one soldier to be slaughtered like ones previous. The one survivor was sent back to the Fire Nation in a pool of his own blood. He was to deliver a name that the man had told the last soldier to Sozin. Upon telling Sozin everything that happened, he told Sozin that the man who murdered the soldiers gave him his alias, Demon. On the day of the comet that became known as Sozin's Comet, Sozin sent an invasion force to the village to burn it to the ground. But upon nearing the village, it is said that Demon lit the water on fire and sent the entire invasion force to hell. Demon had by then transformed the village into a city. As the only un-oppressed democratic republic left standing he named the city Republic City."

"That's the legend of how this city began, and I do know the legend very well," Linea said. Roask looked around the room.

"There's more to it, beyond the legend," Roask said carefully, as so no one would hear, "I found this in the ancient catacombs." He held up a scroll.

"What's that?" Linea asked. Roask began to open it.

"This is what was omitted from the legend," Roask said. He read it.

"To those who find this," Roask read aloud. He again checked to make sure no one was around before continuing.

"This was omitted from our city history to protect the denizens from a threat greater than Fire Nation will ever be. As long as you did not pass the door past where this scroll was located, then this threat will never see the light of day. But I fear that it got smarter and dug its way out. I can no longer hear any noise from behind the door. This scroll may never be found but it would comfort me in my last hour of life down here in this cave. If the current governor finds this, find the boy with the fire marks on his arms. He, my son, is to be my heir. I feel my last breath coming over me. Demon, man from the stars," Roask finished. Linea walked over to Roask and quickly skimmed through the scroll again just to be sure she did not mishear any of it.

"But that was a hundred years ago, how could you be so young?" Linea asked, backing away from Roask.

"I guess I age a lot slower than anyone else or something during that time period of seventy years," Roask said.

The Rocky Path

Jake's POV

I kept running as fast as I could. I did not want to be around when those things finally catch up. I slowed to a halt when I noticed that the other two stopped to catch their breath.

"Don't you think we're far enough away from whatever it is that is chasing us?" the woman asked.

"No," I quickly replied, seeing the infamous outline of a xenomorph coming over the top of the mountain. The sun was coming up. The whole night had been spent trying to run away from this unearthly terror. But upon seeing this shadow, I made the assumption that we were screwed. My chest started to feel really heavy. Oh shit, not now. Why must this happen now? My vision would blur and then clear and something would seem different from before. I made sure to hide the pain as much as I could. I continued to run. My chest was killing me now. I knew if I did not find a water source soon that I would pass out and then unless someone finds me, and knows what to do, I'd die. I stopped again; I could not take this anymore. There was a sign ahead.

"Well, here's the end of the path. Thank you for guiding us through," the man said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said. Fucking morons. Up ahead there was a split in the path, one heading west, and the other east. I took the one that lead east hoping to find my way back to the village. I walked for what seemed like hours. I then came upon a house. There was a young woman outside. Her name was called and she went inside. I walked to where they could clearly see me from the house, hoping for some water. My vision blurred and the last thing I remember was my head hitting the ground.

**Well, there's the end of part one. Part two will be next. For now goodbye the next will come shortly. **


	16. The Cave

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 16, The Cave (The Truth Part 2)**

Earth Kingdom

Jake's POV

I slowly awoke, unaware of where I was. I sat up, and looked around the small room I was in. There was one window; the room was empty otherwise, besides that woman from earlier. She just sat there and looked at me. I guess she did not know what to think of me. I stood up and walked over to the window. Her eyes followed me. It was a bit annoying now. Outside looked like something out of a holovid simulation, serene, faint chirping of birds; I always hated those simulations. I always felt like something would jump out at me during them. I turned around. The woman was still staring at me. I tried to ignore it. I stretched out. I then saw a door. I walked over to it. I tried pulling slowly on it. Figuring it to be locked, I was surprised when it opened.

Under Kyoshi Island

Nobody's POV

Seth and Ripper walked into another chamber. This one was different. There were strange markings on the wall. Strange to Seth anyways, Ripper recognized them.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, why didn't you kill me back outside the cave?" Seth questioned. Ripper took a quick glimpse back at Seth before he walked over to a wall. It was covered in hieroglyphs.

"What do you suppose those mean?" Seth nodded towards the hieroglyphs. Ripper observed the carving of one of the head of the ancient Yautja. He unplugged his mask. As he pulled the tubes out of his mask there was a short hiss as air escaped. He took his mask off.

Ripper's POV

With my mask removed, my vision returned to a reddened colour. Certain parts of the hieroglyphs seemed to illuminate. The ooman seemed confused at what intrigued me of the hieroglyphs. They must be covered in a special paint that illuminate for only my vision. The statue of the ancient Yautja was illuminated as well. I looked at my mask. I realized that the points illuminated on the statue match up to points on my mask.

"This is the history of your people at the arrival of my ancestors," I answered the ooman. He took a step backwards out of surprise.

"You can speak?" He said surprised.

"I am one of a few that bothered to learn the ooman's language," I said. I placed my mask on the statue. Its eyes started to glow. A few seconds later the eyes stopped glowing and nothing seemed to happen. I put my mask back on.

"What the fuck?" the ooman said. The cave then began shifting. Behind us a wall erected from the ground. I tried to grab the wall but my hands slid along its smooth surface. The wall stopped moving once it touched the ceiling. I struck the wall but not even a crack formed.

"If it hasn't cracked by now, I don't think hitting it more will help," the ooman said. I turned and roared at him.

"Calm down, we'll find another way out," the ooman said. He didn't understand. There is no way out.

"The most we can do is wait. The walls will shift again soon," I said. I skimmed through the hieroglyphs. They told the typical story of arrival, the hunt, and the victory. That is until the last hundred year marker. Two of the three were killed. The last Elite chased the Serpents into the caverns and sealed the doors. After that some of the hieroglyphs have worn off. The next one depicts the fire benders using the Serpents as hunting dogs.

After that it depicts the last Elite leading a Fire Nation invasion into the Southern Air Temple. After the air bender genocide was over, the Elite turned on the fire benders that were still at the temple killing every last one of them. He then returned to the Fire Nation and blamed it on the domesticated Serpents. A kill order was sent out for all of the Serpents. Afterwards, the Fire Lord decreed that there is to be no mention of the Serpents, ever. And then the Elite disappeared from the hieroglyphs.

"Judging by your intense stare, you know what that says. And judging by your fidgeting, it's not good," the ooman said, observantly. My qualities are much more like the upper clan than my clan, but I hate the upper clan and will kill them on sight.

The upper clan is a clan of Yautja who evolved differently than my clan. Their heads are more elongated than ours. They are also taller than us by at least two feet. They are also stronger, but what we lack in strength, we make up for in speed. We are faster and lighter than them, which has given us the advantage so far. But I fear our advantage is coming to an end.

I don't know what it is, but I get this chilling feeling right before they show up. And I have that feeling right now.

Near Air Nomad waters

Demon's POV

I was reviewing the maps of the Earth Kingdom, when I noticed that the compass direction pointed south instead of east. I walked to the main deck.

"Captain, what is the meaning of this mutiny?" I inquired.

"We got new orders, sir," the captain said. We stood there for a moment, in silence.

"Well," I said, pissed, "enlighten me."

"We received word that the person we were looking for was found. And we are currently headed to the coordinates we were given," the captain said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"All ships are to prepare an invasion force and you are to lead the invasion," he said. I smiled.

This will be over quickly," I said.

**That's all for this chapter. Sorry for the shitty ending, that's what I get for writing it at two in the morning. And also sorry for the short chapter. Hey, if any of the readers out there have any ideas for this story, leave them in the comments or pm me. Remember, Slipknot forever.**


	17. Another

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 17, Another**

Unknown POV

I stumbled out of my escape pod. I had barely survived the creature inside, but as I ran, I lost myself in the forest surrounding the pod. I looked around, I there was nothing but forest. I continued walking. I saw a small wooden sign ahead. I ran to it. The sign had an arrow on it pointing straight ahead. It said, "Port 240 miles".

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I said, having already walked for several hours. I sat down on the side of the trail and caught my breath. The next two days I spent walking. On the third day of walking I finally reached the port. I leaned against a tree, tired as hell. When looking at the port, it almost seemed medieval-ish.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I said, again. It was getting dark.

"Civilian, no one is allowed out past dark, please return to your house," a voice said behind me. I was tired, pissed, and not in the mood to deal with anyone. I turned around to face the person who was talking to me.

"Listen, motherfucker-" I stopped short noticing the ridiculous get up and the fact it was a woman. I suppressed a laugh.

"Nice costume," I said with a small laugh, "What is it made of? Iron?"

"Don't make me use force," the woman said.

"You couldn't take me if you tried," I mocked. I could tell she was getting mad. She pulled a spear off of her back.

"Is that wooden? Kind of primitive, don't you think?" I mocked. She swung it at me. I could tell she was extremely pissed. I grabbed the wooden spear out of her hand and snapped it.

"Do you have anything more technologically advanced?" I still mocked her. She unsheathed a sword.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said.

"Then put the sword away because the only way you'll get me to stop is to kill me," I said, with a big grin on my face still. She took a swing at me. I dodged the swing and twisted her arm behind her back causing her to drop the sword.

"Do you give up now?" I asked.

"Yes, I concede," she said, realizing I'd probably rip her arm off if she didn't concede.

"Now I've had a pretty rough few days, and I don't need any shit from you. So, go home and make no mention of this. Okay?" I said, completely serious. She nodded her head. I let her go and she ran off. Now time to go get something to eat. Being a clever bastard, I pick pocketed to strangely dressed woman. Taking what appeared to be a sack with gold coins in it. The only word that entered my mind was primitive. The encounter lightened my mood but did not help my situation.

When night fell, I snuck into the port. I store fruit from the stands. Now that I had eaten some food, my next objective was to find out where I was located. Due to the tropical climate, I guessed I was near the equator. I walked toward the ships looking for one to "borrow". I found a nice small, one-man ship. The closed cabin ship wasn't going to get far fast, but it seemed durable. I jumped onto the "boat" and it rocked beneath me. I won't be doing a lot of jumping in it. I cut the rope that tied the ship to the dock. Putting my boot against the dock, I gave myself a good push off. I waited until I was off a ways from the shore and started the coal-fed engine. This was going to be a long trip.

Earth Kingdom

Nobody's POV

The Shirshu stopped and Darien dismounted. He walked over to a small pool of blood. He kneels down next to it. He swipes his fingers through the blood. He rubs it between his fingers and sniffs it.

"You done yet?" Jun asked, getting bored of the constant stopping and waiting for his man tracking "skills". He simply looked at her and then continued. After finishing his "manual" analysis, he stood up and wiped the blood off of his hands.

"He came through here. We shall continue forward," Darien said, hopping back onto the Shirshu. They continued forward, unaware that they were being watched.

Jake's POV

I kept running. I knew that the archers weren't going to let up soon. It was complicated by the fact I was running through a forest. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I tripped and felt. The cause was an arrow that lodged itself into my Achilles tendon. I took the liberty of pulling it out. The girl stopped and turned around when she heard me fall. She was torn between helping me and mostly likely getting captured or running to freedom.

"Run, damn it," I said to her, "Get out of here, I'll be fine." She started to run but they already had encircled us. They threw her down next to me.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Halley, Mathew is very disappointed in you," the highest ranked guard said. I noticed two figures silently drop down behind him.

"Any last words?" the guard said.

"Yeah," I said, "In space no one can hear you scream*," I said.

"What?" the guard said confused. The figures de-cloaked and extended their wrist blades. The two Hunters moved like the wind. One of them grabbed a guy and tore him in half before he could react. The other cut one of the guard's head off. It was a massacre. The two slaughtered every last one of them. The last one alive was the highest ranked one.

They stood behind him one on his left and the other on his right. Both extended their wrist blades, the left one's right hand and the right one's left hand. They both shove their wrist blades into his back. With their free hand, they pushed the guard onto his knees. They retracted their wrist blades from him. They nodded at each other, and then the one on the right grabbed the back of the guard's neck and pulled upwards. There were several loud pops in a row mostly from muscles snapping. After a moment the guard's head came off with the spine still attached to it.

I stood up while the two creatures savored their victory. I offered to help Halley up, but she turned it down. I mentally shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered, not wanting to attract attention from the Hunters. She nodded her head. We backed out of the area as slowly as possible. Then made a run for it, well I limped as fast as I could. Now, a good distance from the Hunters, I had to stop. I leaned against a tree. I waited for the pain to die down a bit. After a few moments, I was able to at least stand on it. I started to limp again. There was movement in the brush. Probably just an animal. Next thing I knew, my face hit the ground.


	18. Secrets

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 18, Secrets**

Roask's POV

I browsed over ancient scrolls. Two things kept coming up in all of the scrolls, spirits and hunters. One thing that always appeared with the "Hunters" was they would arrive every one hundred years demand a sacrifice and then leave. No details on what would happen while the "Hunters" were here. I made notes here and there, on important things such as dates and locations. There were other various items that I marked as well. It did not make any sense. There was ancient writing, but it just translated into gibberish. There was vague writing on a creature these "Hunters" utilized for a tradition but there were no details. A guard walked in with more scrolls.

"Are these the last of them?" I asked.

"Yes, sir," he said. He set them down on the table and waited. I nodded; he saluted me and walked out of the room. I grabbed a scroll and began the menial task of read, note, and repeat, to find out the truth. I came upon something interesting in this scroll; something wrong with the legends of how the war began. Most was in the undecipherable language, but from a few parts, there was mention of a rogue Fire Nation general. From what I pieced together, the general, after the invasion of the Nomads, murdered an amount of the Fire Nation soldiers. In a free spot on a blank scroll, now filled with notes, I marked, "Traitor?"

Other than that on the scroll it was the same as the others. I noted, "Why does our history have so many secrets?"

_Flashback_

_I had gathered some scrolls. I planned to gather as many as I could to learn the truth of our history. They could wait though; I had other plans at the moment. I walked out to my throne room to face the one who was able to sneak into my city. I sat on my throne._

"_Bring him out," I said to the guards. They dragged the man out, bound by his hands and feet. The guards threw him on the floor. I motioned the guards to leave. They bowed and left. He tried to struggle out of the metal bindings._

"_You'll find that escape is impossible." I calmly said. He still struggled though._

"_It takes balls to come back here after the shit you pulled," I said._

"_What are you talking about?" he said._

"_You abandoned your mission, Conner," I said._

"_What I did was not right. It was murder," Conner said._

"_Murder? It was your fucking job description!" I replied angrily._

"_I left because of the realization that what I did was evil," he continued._

"_I also see that my other assassin failed his mission," I replied._

"_What do you mean?" he asked, not understanding what I meant._

"_You're still here, so therefore my assassin failed me." I smirked when I saw his eyes widen._

"_You're the one who sent Seth to kill me?"_

"_Yes, he told me you were dead, and like a fool I believed him."_

"_Why? Why try to kill me?"_

"_Because you know too much. The information you possess could shift the tide of the war by simply telling someone," I replied._

"_So, since your assassin failed, you're just going to kill me now, right?"_

"_No, there is something bigger, bigger than the war. I need to know what it is."_

_End of flashback_

There is definitely something bigger going on. But what is it? I re-read my notes. To anyone else this was just disconnected thoughts on paper. The answer was buried in my notes somewhere, I knew it. When I discover the big secret, I will use it to make sure the war haunts the Fire Lord for the rest of his pathetic life.

Nobody's POV

They were there on a mission. There were three of them. They had but one order, search and terminate. Fulfill their destiny. They were give directives to abide by. It had to be done in such a fashion that seemed almost like a ritual. They could not just brutally murder their targets. They had to abide by four directives. One: Methodically kill their targets in a way that coincides with the depictions in an old legend. Two: Do not trust anyone (excluding each other). Three: Kill any obstructions. They are not permitted to disobey these orders. The Lower Clan is present, which brings us to the fourth directive. Eliminate any Lower Clan present, at any cost.

Unknown POV

South Pole

There was no noise bar the wind across the tundra. I stepped from the ship into the snow. My boot sank about six or seven inches into the snow. I noted the difference in gravity and air pressure. Adjusting my settings I brought up the thermal mode on my mask. Everything was white. No signs of life anywhere. As I surveyed the surroundings, I came across a small red dot among the white. Using a touch bar on the wrist communicator, I zoomed in. It appeared to be a short bipedal creature. My mask brought up information on it. It was a small bird. Most likely a snow bird of some kind. The only odd feature was the bio-information indicated it had four wings but was flightless.

I took another step. The ground was steady enough but I was not sure we were on solid ground. I turned to my comrades and nodded. We activated our cloaking devices. I cloaked the ship. We had walked for a while before there was a tremor alert in my helmet. I decided to ignore it, being that it was miles away. I took another step; this time on ice. It cracked under my feet as I walked. The ice was getting thinner. I stopped before the ice was too thin. The ice next to me started to crack. I looked over to see the penguin thing standing there looking at me. I extended my wrist blade. In one swift movement, I sliced its head clean off and pushed its headless body into the water.

We walked over the nearest ridge to see a human settlement. I zoomed in on the village and observed their activities. These humans obviously weren't colonists. They were natives to this world. But my question is; what sets these humans apart from the colonists? As I continued to observe these humans, I noticed that the only male, who was of breeding age, had stopped what he was doing and was now staring directly at me. Odd, because I am cloaked. A female who was about the same age walked up to him. The bio-information on her indicated she shares multiple alleles with the male. They are most likely siblings. The male lost interest in me and the two turned, and walked away.

Li Mai's POV

I waited for Darien to walk out of the room. When he did, I walked into an adjacent room.

"I thought he'd never leave," a voice said behind me. I turned around.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"We can't keep this a secret forever you know," he said.

"We can try," I said, kissing him.

**End of chapter because I ran out of ideas. If you were wondering why I didn't introduce the other character; I don't want to give away his identity yet. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And that, if nothing else, the one question you had at the end of this was what the fuck happens next?**


	19. Imprisoned pt 1

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 19, Imprisoned Part 1**

Unknown POV

What does it feel like to know that the universe is out to get you? One of those days that bad leads to worse? And worse leads to disaster? The day you're living a good life, then it all come crashing down around you? To know that death follows the person that saved your life? That life will never be the same for you? That you are imprisoned in your own body as you watch your friends fall before your eyes and know that you couldn't have saved them if you tried? This is normal for a soldier. I was once a soldier, serving my nation. Then _he _showed up.

_Flashback_

"_I'm not looking for some uptight lab doctor. I'm looking for a field medic."_

_I looked down towards the end of the lineup of medics. I was a soldier once, but after my spotter, and best friend, was killed, I left the military. They had diagnosed me with post-traumatic stress disorder; that I was unfit for duty. I began to study medicine shortly after and became a doctor. For a time I was able to keep the death and the military out of my mind. But the peace had to end some day._

_He moved down the line to the next doctor. I did not catch what either of them said. It ended with the doctor getting his nose broken. So this was the famous Lt. Jake Alverez. The one that you tell your grandchildren stories of. He doesn't look so tough to me._

_He finally reached me. I hoped he would find something that would disqualify me from whatever the hell he was up to._

"_Hello, Ms. Sevres," he said._

"_Please, call me Natalie," I replied out of habit._

"_Alright, Natalie, let's see here," He paused for a moment._

"_Hmm, it says here you were discharged from the service a couple years ago, diagnosed with PTSD," he said, "What happened?"_

"_I watched a close friend be tortured and killed," I explained and made a note of it._

"_The key to being a successful soldier is to let go. Forget your friends. In a warzone, it's about looking out for yourself. You could not let go. That's why you left. Not because the squad shrink wrote a diagnosis in your file. Pull yourself together," he said. There was a brief pause._

"_One more question. Have you ever operated a M41A/2 Pulse Rifle?" he asked._

"_Yes," I replied, earnestly, as a stared at the ground. I knew he had found the perfect candidate, me._

"_Everyone go home. Except Natalie," he said, and then to me, "You will be briefed in an hour. Then you will gear up at 0700." He walked away. An advisor swiftly followed him._

"_Are you sure that she is the best choice? There are many others more suitable than her," the advisor asked._

"_Yes, I am sure. She was the only one who has had experience with a Pulse Rifle before," Jake said._

"_But what about her PTSD?" the advisor asked._

"_It's all in her head. The sooner she figures that out, the better off she'll be," Jake replied._

_End of flashback_

Jake's POV

Traveling South along the Earth Kingdom's west coast

Everything was black, but I could hear voices. They were distant. And I could only make out some of the words.

"Can…hear me? Shit…not breathing…"

They were almost like memories I was fading in and out of. It soon faded away. Almost an hour later the transport stopped. A door opened and people got out. There was a bright light. They led me out to a dock where a ship was waiting with prisoners on it. My hands and feet were bound. I was loaded onto the boat.

Several miles away from the coast the boat docked on a man-made prison island. The warden gave us the introduction and the rules. Seeing as I was going to be trapped here for awhile, I might as well make this a living hell for the warden and guards.

_Flashback_

"_But what about her PTSD?" my advisor asked._

"_It's all in her head. The sooner she figures that out, the better off she'll be," I replied. She would need to, especially if this search and retrieval mission turned into a bug hunt._

"_Did you really need to break that doctor's nose," my advisor asked._

"_No one tells me to fuck off and get away with it. If you ask me he deserved it," I replied calmly, "Your services are not needed at the moment. Go 'advise' someone else. I will send for you if I need you." My advisor swiftly walked away. Today was going to be a hell of a day._

_End of flashback_

As I looked down, I saw the warden's boots come into views. I gave a small smile and spit on the warden's boots.

"I ought to throw you overboard for this disrespect!" he shouted.

"Go ahead; I'll just swim back to shore. Then I won't have to look at your ugly-ass face anymore," I said calmly.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" he shouted, again.

"You heard me," I replied calmly. The veins on his forehead looked like they were about to pop.

"That's it, two weeks solitary confinement," he said, smirking. The other prisoners gasped.

"At least I won't have to look at you for awhile," I replied. His smirk faded.

"Three weeks," he said.

"You're too kind," I replied smirk. He was becoming pissed again.

"Fine, I'm going, happy?" I said mockingly, and then mumbled, "Don't lose your shit, faggot." He glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders sarcastically.

Natalie's POV

_Flashback_

"_Can you hear me? Shit, she's not breathing. You come here. Place your hands on her wound and put pressure on it."_

_The voices were growing faint._

"_I found a stim. Now if she goes into shock, hold her as still as possible."_

_There was a sharp pain._

"_Her vitals are improving, but she's not breathing. I'm going to have to perform surgery."_

"_Do you know what the fuck you're doing?"_

"_No, but I'll find out."_

_The voices were growing louder. A few seconds later there was an un-human shrieking._

"_Oh god, what the fuck is that?"_

"_Kill it!"_

_There were a few moments of silence._

"_What the fuck was that?"_

"_Whatever it was, it wasn't a bug?"_

"_What the fuck are we dealing with here?"_

_End of flashback_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are starting to get interesting. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	20. Imprisoned pt 2

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 20, Imprisoned Part 2**

Jake's POV

Sitting in solitary confinement gave me time to think. Think back on what I have done. Now, all of the shit I have done has caught up to me. If one think is true in life; it's that karma's a bitch. And my luck ran out. I've done things that I regret. Things that I did not think I was capable of. Most of them were involved with my military career.

_Flashback_

"_Remember to keep your cool. It's all you have out there. Do everything they ask of you. Understood?"_

"_Understood."_

"_One more thing, Jake. Don't fuck this up. The last thing we need is another Kid Rambo."_

"_Understood," I replied. I removed my earpiece. One of the Cell members entered the room._

"_Es wird Zeit." I stood up and followed him out of the room._

"_Denken Sie daran, sie sprechen Englisch. Versauen Sie das nicht."_

"_Verstanden." __We walked into the room where the prisoners were being kept._

_He whispered in my ear, "The female is a sniper, and the male is her spotter."_

_I whispered back, "Tell me what you want from them and I will get it."_

"_Shipment E879B-6." I nodded my head. I grabbed a knife off of a nearby table and walked over to the female._

"_There are two ways we can do this. You can either tell me about Shipment E879B-6 or I torture you and your friend," I said._

"_Go to hell," she replied._

"_Looks like you sealed your own fate. And by the way, I was already thrown out of hell. Why do you think I'm here?" I said. I knew I was going to regret this._

_End of flashback_

Voices down the hall brought me out of my thoughts. Like any prisoner does, I wandered up to the window to see what was happening. A figure swiftly made its way down the hall.

_Flashback_

_I slowly dragged the knife along the spotter's lower abdomen. When I finished the large incision, I gulped before sticking my hand into the wound. After fishing around for a few seconds, I grabbed hold of his intestines. I slowly pulled the tube-like organ out of his abdomen. I cut it apart and grabbed the lower part. I felt like I was going to puke. Was I really going to do this? Yes, I had to. I shoved it into his mouth._

_For added effect, I said, "Shut the fuck up."_

_End of flashback_

The figure stopped at my cell.

"Well, they finally got you." The voice was all too familiar.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" I said.

"Well yeah, this is what you get for beating up me and three others," she said.

"The fourth one was annoying me," I replied. She gave a small chuckle.

"What so funny?" I asked.

"You have no regard for the laws of our society. It's amusing," She replied. If this is how the next three weeks will be, at least I won't be bored.

Roask's POV

One week ago

"You know something. I can see it on your face."

"I do not have any answers to your inquiries," Conner replied, rather pissed.

"If you won't tell me, then maybe your whore will." I smirked at his reaction.

"You look bewildered. You didn't think I knew about her."

"Don't bring her into this!"

"You're not in the position to make demands like that. If I wanted to, I could cut your throat where you lie."

"Then why don't you do it, then? Because I won't say anything."

"Fate, will not all allow me to. The Spirits whisper to me and say that you are not to die today." I stood up from my throne and walked over to him. I kneeled down next to him.

"What's it worth to you? The life of your wife? Or the life of your child?" His eyes widened.

"The Spirits did not mention any specific fate for them at this point. I could do anything to them and the Spirits would not hinder my doings."

"You sick fuck. You leave them out of this."

"Tell me what I want to know and they will be free, along with you." He thought for a moment.

"Fine."

Unknown POV

Southern Air Temple

I entered what appeared to be remnants of a cloth structure. It looked like a strong burst of energy came from the center maybe a week, or so, ago. Everything inside was covered recently in snow except a skull that lay a few feet in front of me. I scooped into my hand. Upon analyzing it, the results indicated it was human. Its death date was approximately one hundred years ago.

"Human," I said, easily crushing the skull with one hand. The other two uncloaked and stood beside me. I looked at them, we nodded, and cloaked once more.

Roask's POV

I noticed the guards standing by the door. I motioned for them to leave.

"Leave me. I wish to work alone," I said. The guards nodded and filed out of the room. I then continued to look over my writings. Linea entered the room and walked over to me.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked.

"No." I simply replied. I did not look at her, but I could she seemed a bit, disappointed, if you will.

"Your obsession can wait until you've had some sleep and breakfast," she said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"While there are still important items to attend to, I cannot sleep," I replied.

"You cannot be fully aware when attending to those items if you do not sleep." I shrugged her hands off my shoulders.

"The Avatar has returned. There are some 'special' items I need to attend to immediately," I said, shifting the subject.

"When did you stop loving me?" Linea asked. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I never did. It's just that recently there has been no time for intimacy," I replied, "I have to get ready. Please do not disturb me." I walked into the hallway. I heard the Spirits whisper to me.

"The Avatar is part of the big picture. He must complete his tasks be for he must be eliminated. He will come here soon; help him in any way possible." I continued to walk down the hall towards the conference room. I must prepare for the Avatar's arrival.


	21. Escape

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 21, Escape**

Jake's POV

_Flashback_

_As much as I hated doing this, I needed recruits for the mission. Mostly because almost everyone one I've served with has died. The one person I knew that was not dead was Arnold Vasquez, also known as Kid Rambo. The shit he's gotten himself into and out of is legendary. I can't say it's an honor to know him because he is a fucking psychopath. When Arnold and walked in the recruits were lined up. A staff sergeant and his CO walked over to us._

"_Here are the recruits, pick who you need," the staff sergeant said._

"_We need you to single out the top five recruits of this boot camp," I replied. After the soldiers were singled out, I questioned them individually. I knew what I was looking for in each soldier. _

"_You are?" I asked._

"_Pvt. Victor Hopkins," he said. I pulled up his file. I started to read off his file._

"_Let's see here. Fastest time over the obstacle course. Handle your weapons well," I said, mentioning only things I was looking for, "You're in." I moved on the next person._

"_Pvt. Anthony Vans," he said._

"_You're either thinking fast or are a quick leaner," I said, pulling up his file._

"_Graduated Harvard top of the class," I read off, then to him, "Why are you here, college boy?"_

"_I wanted to serve my nation," he said. I kept reading his file._

"_A strategist? But not any strategist, one that can actually pull his head out of his ass and make quick, smart decisions? Well, you're in," I said, and moved down to the next guy._

"_Pvt. Danny Veil, but everyone calls me Denvers," he said. I pulled up his file._

"_Well Denvers, you sure do know you're way around computers and explosives. And you are top of the line at both. I may never find another two for one. You're in," I said._

_I indicated I was finished._

"_Everyone one not selected get back to training," I said, "Those who have been selected will be briefed in a half hour and then gear up at 0700." Arnold and I walked away._

_End of Flashback_

I awoke to the sound of my cell door opening. Li Mai stood in the doorway.

"Damn, three weeks passed by already?" I asked out loud.

"Yeah, you are free to walk around the courtyard. But the guards will be watching you, so don't try anything," she said. I stood up and walked out of the cell. I squinted as I walked into the bright courtyard. It was late in the day. I looked up and saw the guards onto of a massive metal wall. A young girl, about fourteen or so, was trying to encourage the prisoners to rise up and fight their way off this prison through a speech. She wore blue garments under the brown cloth the prisoners wore. I could already tell her speech was not working. She gave up when no one came to fight by her side. I swiftly made my way to her and the two she was sitting with. I looked at all three of them.

"Not everyone one has given up," I said with a small smile, and walked away.

Ripper's POV

The ooman and I continued to walk through the caves.

"We're basically the same. We follow orders and kill who we are told to," the ooman said. I was getting annoyed at his constant talking. I turned to him.

"Shut up!" I said. We glared at each other. I prepared to activate my wrist blades. He simply turned and kept walking. I waited a few seconds and followed. The caves shifted again. There was now light at the end of the cave. We both sprinted for it before the caves shifted again. We made it into the open. We were on the edge of the forest. The town was being rebuilt from the fire damage. I activated my cloaking. We headed towards my speeder.

When we reached it, the ooman said, "You go ahead. I'll find my own way off the island." I nodded my head and jumped onto my speeder. I looked at him. He nodded, and I took off. All the while I had a bad feeling.

Jake's POV

I awoke with Li Mai kneeling over me.

"Come on; get up," she said, "Hurry." I stood up.

"What's the rush?" I asked, stretching out.

"The Avatar showed up today and the prisoners started to riot. We can still catch the ships if we hurry," she explained. We ran down the halls. We eventually reached the dock.

"Shit, we're too late," she said, the ships already far out. I ran and dove into the water.

I surfaced and said, "We'll have to swim. Lose the armour or you'll sink and drown."

"I'll drown anyways. I can't swim," she said.

"Lose the damn armour, and jump into the fucking water," I said sternly. She followed instructions. I swam over and grabbed her so she wouldn't drown.

"Wrap your arms around me and hold on tight," I said, and started to swim as fast as I could towards the boats. After awhile we caught up to the boats. I grabbed onto the side of one of the ships and pulled us up onto the deck. Next to the ship in the lead was a giant furry creature with a child and a smaller animal on it. We tried to draw no attention to ourselves.

Roask's POV

Walking down the road of my city, I saw posters everywhere for the tournament in a few weeks time. All the genetic advancements go into creating fighters for the tournament. Entertaining? Yes. A waste of valuable scientific research? Most likely. This year will be very interesting. And the outcome will be interesting to see. Though, none of them will stand a chance against Keract, the champion for the past three years, though the rules have changed. And this year we shall entertain an important guest.

"I never understood why this blood sport is so entertaining," Linea said, noticing my interest in the match ups.

"It is fun to see our genetic advancements go to waste in the arena," I replied. She gave a chuckle.

"What?" I asked, smiling for no reason.

"You are always serious. You probably do not know what fun is," she said, with a big smile on her face.

"True, but just wait until tonight," I said. She kissed my cheek to avoid the mouth piece, of the face mask, I always wear.

**Like it or not, that's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to leave a comment.**


	22. Northward

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 22, Northward**

Jake's POV

Northward

As we traveled northward, we ran into many minor obstacles. But the first most significant was at a market, with some shifty pirates.

"Yeah they were through here not too long ago. They made off with a valuable waterbending scroll," one, dressed as a captain, said. I shifted my weight to my other foot.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Northward, as far as I could tell," he said. I nodded and started to walk out.

"We're leaving," I said to Li Mai, who was still browsing their merchandise. She followed.

"Why are we chasing after this kid?" she asked. I stopped and turned to her.

"There is no 'we', only me. I'm chasing after him because if he is traveling northward, he is in deep shit. There is an evil there that he cannot defeat; and if and when it finds the chance, it will kill him," I said and turned and walked away, "Go home."

"I can't," she said. I sighed, becoming annoyed.

"I don't give a fuck what you where you go then. Just leave me alone," I said. I walked away.

"I don't have anywhere to go," I heard her whisper behind me. I kept walking. It was time to find out what I missed for the past month or so.

Letting out a soft sigh I looked back at her, I could see it pain, something I had seen far too many time in my line of work. I walked up to her and looked at her as her head lowered a bit and her head turned away from me. I looked up past her to see an open diner, the chase for that kid and his friends would have to wait. I walked over to the diner pulling her along with me making her question me the whole way. I walked into the diner and looked to an open table not too far away. I dragged her over to it and sat her down and took a seat across from her.

"What are we doing here?" she finally asked looking at me.

"I'm hungry, and you are going to tell me what happened in that town where we first met," I said looking to her as I order my food.

"A lot happened; people were killed, by some new type of creature, something I've never seen before. They were black had elongated heads, no eyes and whip like tails with blades on them," she described the monster to me. Xenomorphs. They had attacked the town.

"The worst part was they were controlled, controlled by a general," she said looking down as the plates of food were sat in front of us.

"Start from the beginning, tell me everything," I said as I cut into my steak.

Li Mai's POV

_Flashback_

___It was about two weeks after you had gone missing, and I had come back to the town, looking for you. I was blaming you for the death of my partner; the other man you beat the shit out of. I was walking around doing my rounds, stopping at a butcher shop to get something for that night. I looked as the woman who ran the shop with her husband waited on me. She handed me the prime cuts of a saber tooth moose lion, I guess her husband shot it earlier that day and had it ready to sale that day. I left and went back to the place I was staying at and had my dinner that night. I turned in early for my shift in the morning._

_ About four am I heard the sound of a horn, one to have all troops assemble. I jumped up from bed and got dressed and ran outside. I fell in line with the others and looked forward as our commanding officer walked up and looked at us._

"_Stand at attention," he ordered and we all quickly did._

"_Thank you my boy," a voice said behind him. I looked past him to see a man walking up. He had silver hair that was somewhat long and a silver mustache. His amber eyes looked around at us as he walked around us. He had a general's armor on and he looked right at me. Soon he let out a whistle and cart, like one for troops was pulled up to the town. I knew this man, I had only heard of him through stories, this was General Zun Mathews._

"_I am looking for an escaped girl; she is the slave wife of one of my good friends. I feel she might be in this town. I am looking for Halley Fu. This will also give me the chance to test out the new weapon that will turn the tide of the war in our favour," he said turning to the cart opening it up._

_ I looked at it, it was dark in it then I heard it. We all heard it. That hissing, and that screeching. I looked at it as the first of the serpent like creatures crawled out of the cart. It turned and looked in Mathews' direction and he walked up to it. I looked on as it stood on its hind legs to be at 'eye' level with him. His hand went back and a man handed him a piece of clothing. He held it up and the creature rubbed its snout across it, causing it to hiss deeply. He smiled as he looked at the creature. I then saw it the Fire Nation insignia looked like it had been burned into its arm. I looked over to a man who had came out of his house and was looking on at everything._

"_Kill all who get in your way, capture ten to make more, and find this girl," I heard Mathews say to the monster._

_ It hissed loudly before letting out a powerful roar. Candles came alight throughout the town making us look around. Then there was screeching coming from inside the cart making us look. Just then another thirty of those creatures came crawling out looking at the town, and before we knew it they bounded off. They disappeared into the dark of the night with ease making us look for them._

"_The rest of you help, question those you catch. There is an extra's month pay for bringing me Halley," he said with a wave of his hand as he walked forward through the town._

_ I looked at him as he walked past me followed by my commanding officer. We looked at one another when we all heard the bloodcurdling screams start to echo throughout the town. I moved off on my own towards a house I was ready to fight. I looked into the window of the house just as a scream came out of the house. I looked in to see one of the creatures pinning a man to the ground. His wife was screaming when suddenly a second one crawled across the ceiling of the house. _

_ In a flash its bladed tail decapitated the woman, sending blood splashing across the room as she fell to the ground. I gasped slightly after seeing this, then I heard it, a crying, a baby's crying. The one that had just killed the woman scurried across the ceiling into another room. I ran to the next window and looked in to see a crying baby in its crib. The second one dropped down and stood on its hind legs and looked into the crib. It leaned down closer to the baby with its mouth open. Suddenly a second mouth shot down and silenced the baby. _

_ I fell back to the ground after seeing this; this wasn't what I had signed up for when I joined the military. I looked as the creatures carried the man out of the building and back towards the cart. I stood up and looked down at the insignia on my chest; I couldn't believe this was what I was fighting for. I reached up and pulled it off my chest and tossed it aside. I turned towards the woods when suddenly I slammed into a woman. I caught her before she fell, then I noticed she was pregnant._

_ I saw the look in her eyes; she was looking at my armor. She then pulled out a knife and pointed it at me. "Back the fuck off you Fire Nation bitch," she snarled at me._

_ "I'm not with them, not anymore," I said putting my hands up._

_ "Angela" a voice said to her from back in the woods making us look. I saw coming out of the woods was the girl and her husband from the butcher's shop. They looked at each other as the two girls hugged. They all looked at me my hands were still up when fires erupted behind us. _

_ "Mathews!" a voice roared from atop a building._

_ We turned and looked as a man stood atop a building, a bow in his hand and a sword over his back. The scar on his face seemed to glow as he looked down at the soldiers. His black hair moved around as the wind and sparks blew across his face. He suddenly drew his bow and fired an arrow. I watched as the arrow pierced a man's hand, pinning it to a wall. He quickly loosed another arrow and pinned the man's other hand to the wall, spreading his arms. He fired one more arrow, and this time it went through the soldier's throat sending blood bushing out of the wound. _

_ "Connor," the pregnant woman named Angela whispered behind me. I wasn't sure but I knew of that name._

_ We looked on as he tossed the bow aside and grabbed his sword, the first thing I noticed it was a jet black blade. He stood there looking down before he jumped the twenty feet down. He landed on the ground and looked up as one of those creatures hissed and walked towards him. I could see the smile on his face as his hand shot forward and ice spears followed his hand. They ripped through its body killing it in seconds. Standing up he looked down as smoke seemed to rise from the creature's body. Its body started to sink into the ground, and he saw this, making him smile more._

_ Just then a fireball flew at him making him duck low to the ground. The fireball flew over his head as he spun around to face his attacker. A man was running at him with flames across his blade. Connor jumped up and swung his blade quickly as he spun around the man. I looked on as the blade of the soldier flew through the air, with his hand still attached. He started screaming as he looked at the stub where his hand used to be. Suddenly Connor spun around and kicked him into the pool where the creature died at. I saw a yellow colored liquid shoot up into the air. Then the man started screaming more as he rolled around, climbing out of the pool. I looked on as he started to melt before our eyes, that yellow liquid was an acid of some type. He looked as the man fell apart into nothing._

_ "Capture him!" Mathews roared making Connor look at him._

_ That's when it became a problem for him; the creatures started crawling out of the darkness towards him. He looked around as about ten of them grew closer to him, hissing as they grew closer. Suddenly one lunged at him, screeching as it flew through the air. He spun around quickly swinging the blade in his hand. He cut the creature's head in half and watched as it fell to the ground, twitching. He dove to the left as another one flew at him. He got back to his feet and looked at it ready to fight it when suddenly he roared out in pain. A creature had come from behind him and slashed his back open. He fell to his knees growling in pain before he stabbed the blade back. The blade cut the creatures arms off causing it to wail in pain and back off._

_ That's when another one attacked him and pinned him to the ground. Its bladed tail stabbed into his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. It immobilized him, keeping him from moving making him growl at the creature. _

_ "No!" Angela growled as she jumped up and started to move towards the scene._

_ "Angela, no," the man said grabbing a hold of her and stopping her from going._

_ "Let me fucking go Clayton that's my husband!" she growled at him._

_ "You know his past, one way or another he will get out of this alive," He said pulling her back to him. "And you know he wouldn't want you getting involved, epically with you carrying his child."_

_ She looked at him and nodded, turning away from the town so as not look on at what might happen. I looked back to the town and saw Mathews walking up towards them. He walked up and looked down to Connor as he motioned him to be raised up. The creature lifted him up and blood was pouring out of his wounds as he looked into the General's eyes._

_ "Connor it's been too long," he said looking at him._

_ "Not long enough," Connor growled looking back to him. He spat out some blood._

_ "Where's your sister?" Mathews asked as he crossed his arms behind his back._

_ "She's, alive?" he asked in a shocked tone as he looked to the General._

_ "Very much alive, she escaped from her master, who's also her husband. He wants his wife and property back," Mathews said with a smirk as he walked around Connor._

_ "Fuck off Mathews, even if I knew where she was, do you think I would tell you?" Connor snarled as he looked at the General and then to the creature holding him up._

_ "No I wouldn't expect 'The Raptor of the Night' to give in so easily," Mathews said with a chuckle as he came back around to face Connor. That's how I knew him, I knew him from the stories I had heard of him, a famous, and the most wanted assassin._

_ "Sir what should we do with him?" a soldier asked stepping forward._

_ "Roask, wants him alive, he is a grand prize. Prepare him for transport," Mathews said walking away._

_ "Mathews I swear to the Spirits I'm going to fucking rip your heart from your chest for what you did to my mother and father!" he roared as the soldiers threw him into a cage._

_ I looked away as the raid continued I looked at the three people still around me. They were all staring at me as I walked past them. Suddenly I was grabbed and slammed up against a tree. I looked into Angela's eyes as she placed the blade under my chin and looked into my eyes._

_ "Give me one good reason I shouldn't slit your throat right now," she snarled at me._

_ "Because I'm not one of those, I didn't sign on to kill innocent people," I said looking at her._

_ She looked at me and growled a bit as she pressed the knife harder into my chin. Slowly a hand reached up and pulled the knife away from her. I looked as the man took the knife and moved her over with the other woman. He looked back to me before he guided them into the woods away from the town. I looked at them before I walked away, back into the town. I needed to blend back in with them, so that they wouldn't come looking for me. Two days later I got assigned to the prison I found you at._

Jake's POV

__"Now that I'm back here with you, it can look like I was killed on the prison," she said looking at me.

I was deep in thought, this General Mathews had figured out how to control the Xenos. And I couldn't figure out how he could have done that. My mind quickly jumped to Lin and her child, what had happened to them. My anger rose and I slammed my fist down on the table making it rattle. This caused everyone to look at us as we sat there at the table. I looked around at everyone as they stared at me. "What the fuck you all looking at?" I snarled causing them to look away. I looked back to Li Mai who was looking at me. "How well do you know the area?"

"Good, why?" she asked looking at me.

"Because you are going to help me find that boy before anyone else does. If this General Mathews is controlling the Xenos, that boy will need all the help he can get," I said standing up, both of us walking out of the diner and leaving the town. I needed to find that boy, and if the pirates said they went north, that's the direction we are going. Looking over to my right, I saw a pair of ostrich-horses. I walked closer and saw that no one was around. I pulled myself up on one and she climbed onto the other. Together we rode off into the woods following a river away from the town. I was going to find that kid and his friends and do what I can to help.

Roask's POV

"How the fuck did he escape from you, twice!?" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Sir, we searched everywhere for him. It's like he just, disappeared," Mathews said. I was breathing heavily and loudly out of rage.

"I gave you one simple task! How did you manage to fuck it up!? I did not give you those creatures that I found roaming around to terrorize the villagers! And who the fuck is Halley?!" I felt like I was about to rip their eyeballs out.

"She's my wife," Mathew Fu responded.

"I'm not paying you to look for that fucking whore. She can disappear of the map for all I care. I'm paying you to find my fighter and bring him back alive. He was supposed to fight in the tournament tomorrow, but now I'll have to cancel his match!" I roared.

"Sir, if I may?" Mathew Fu asked.

"I've heard enough out of you!" I yelled. I kicked his head clean off. Blood poured out of the stump of a neck that was left. His corpse collapsed on the ground. Zun looked at the lifeless corpse of his friend. His eyes were wide.

"Bring me back Conner, alive! And if you fail me, I will rip out your guts, feed them to the demons, and make you watch with what little life you would have left!" I shouted and pointed at the door, "Go!"

He scurried out the door. I was pissed.

"Guards! Clean up this mess. Feed the corpse to the ghouls!" The guards cleaned up the body and pool of blood, and left quickly. I grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall, shattering it. I then proceeded to flip or smash every table and chair in the room and stormed out.

"You four, come with me," I said to some soldiers who were standing around, "We have a mission to take care of."

**Hope you enjoyed this. This chapter was written/co-written (whichever you prefer) by raptorhunter18****.**


	23. Cannibal Genocide

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 23, Cannibal Genocide**

Unknown POV

I made my way into a nearby village. All the joyful thoughts that go through my head while having the most fun I can get out of this shithole of a planet left upon seeing the near desolate and derelict village. I was immediately attentive. I cautiously walked deeper into the village. There were dead bodies lying all over the ground. Not just civilians either, there were multiple military personnel sprawled on the ground. They lie as if they had taken up defensive positions. It looked like it did not work and someone or something got the jump on them.

"What the fuck happened here?" I said aloud to no one in particular. There were more bodies in the houses that were not burned down. Men, women, children; whoever attacked this place spared no one. There was a noise behind me. I turned to face the source. I could have sworn I saw someone peeking out from a shattered window. The village looked like it had gone insane and destroyed everything. As I kept walking, there was a voice from nearby. It sounded like it was in pain. Now I might get some answers.

Jake's POV

Edge of the mainland connecting to the North Western peninsula

Dusk

We had travelled through the night, which was a mistake. Our animals were in no condition to continue on, so we left them and continued on foot. We approached a clearing. There was a small village ahead. We entered it, finding it relatively empty. A few people saw us and started to follow us. Once we were a good portion of the way into the village, people came out of alleyways and started to surround us. Li Mai and I no longer spoke to each other. I believe that there was a mutual hate between us. One of the villagers whispered to another. Reading his lips, I determined that he said we looked like a good meal. Fucking cannibals. The crowd closed around us.

I drew my knife. Li Mai gave me the "let's try a diplomatic approach before you slaughter them" look. I just glared back at her. A few cannibals near me took a few steps closer. I got in a fighting stance.

"Back the fuck off, or I swear I'll cut your fucking heads off," I said. They took a step back. Another stepped forward. I shifted towards him.

"Listen," he said calmly, "We don't want any trouble. We just want to feed our families."

"Just eat each other, you freaks," I replied.

"There is no need to be rash. I'm sure we can compromise," he said.

"Fuck you," I said. He took another step closer. I could see the knife in his hand. He tried to slash at me. I grabbed his arm and thrust my knife into underside of his jaw. I gave the knife a twist to insure he would not get up. Li Mai gave me a disapproving glance. The other cannibals murmured to each other about the death of their comrade. They charged us, trying to bite and scratch at us. At the end of it there was blood everywhere, soaking into the dirt. Dismembered limbs littered the ground. I kicked a headless corpse. It poured blood out of the arteries and veins in the severed neck. I marveled at our work. Li Mai went around a corner and vomited from the sight of the scene. She's strong but this is too much for really anyone to handle. It's not like in the movies. I headed north again, Li Mai struggling to keep up due to sleep deprivation.

"We need to stop soon, or will both go into a coma from a lack of sleep," she said.

"We can sleep later," I answered. We continued to walk for at least twenty more minutes.

"There's a river up ahead," Li Mai said, "We can wash the blood out of our clothes there." I nodded my head in acknowledgement. It was getting late and we had travelled far enough.

I built a fire pit. I searched my pockets looking for something to light it with. I pulled a lighter out of my back pocket. It had a dragon engraved on it. It was Arnold Vasquez's. He had given it to me to borrow shortly before the ship went down. I just short of stared at it. I looked up and saw the fire already lit. Li Mai sat on the other side of the fire. Looking at her, I felt guilty for no other reason than not "listening" to her back at the cannibal village. Emotions are still new to me. I don't really understand emotions. They come and go. Sometimes fleeting; sometimes prolonged. No matter how many times I try to understand them the more confusing they get; especially around Li Mai. Without thinking, I motioned for her to sit over by me. She came over and sat down, even though she seemed reluctant to. She looked pale. I placed my hand on her cheek. It was cold.

"You should try to stay warmer," I said giving her a coat I had stolen from a market early in our journey north, "This should help."

"What about you?" she asked me.

"I'll be fine," I said with a small smile. She lied down on the hard ground and adjusted her position on the ground. She fell asleep shortly. I just stayed up watching the fire, contemplating various things. I looked over at her sleeping figure and thought back to two months ago, what happened between us on the prison island. I did not like to think much of it, but the past few weeks have been the same routine. I wake up to her lying down. And almost every time she gives me some bullshit excuse. I ignored it and continued on with the day but now that I actually have time to think, I am starting to get suspicious. Tomorrow I will confront her about this.

**Well here's a short chapter for whoever is out there reads the story. I hope you enjoyed it. There will not be a new chapter for awhile due to me working on improving and redoing most (if not all) of the story (soon to be script (and when I get around to it, I will be making a movie of it (won't be shown in any theaters (for obvious reasons) but will be for sale on my website (when it's up and running (the link will be on my profile when I do))))) that this is loosely based on (not a FanFiction, just regular fiction)**

**Damn, that was annoying to write. But it's a sort of an FYI of future plans dealing with this story and my already fucked up updating schedule (truly I don't have an updating schedule).**


	24. Ghouls

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 24, Ghouls**

Arnold's POV

I was bored again, as always. I gave Roask an interrogatory look. He glared at me, causing me to back. He could tell I was getting bored. All he had to do was give me something to do. But apparently there wasn't a single fucking thing to do except keep walking. He stopped. He quickly scanned the area.

"They are near," he said.

"You've been saying that for the past few miles," I said, with a big sarcastic smile on my face.

"They are constantly moving, but they have stopped now," he paused for a second, "If you want to make yourself useful, you shall follow the ghouls and when they flush them out, you grab them. This tactic better work."

"It will, I have used it before. You grab the ones closest to the target and he will come to you," I said. Finally, something to do.

Jake's POV

We entered a valley blanketed in fog. This probably was not our smartest idea, but we knew we had to keep heading this direction or risk being picked up by the Fire Nation. After about a half mile walk in, we realized that we had no idea of the direction we were going. I stopped and turned to Li Mai.

"Any idea on where we are at?" I asked. She simply shook her head. I sighed and kept walking. We were both exhausted. I did not know how much longer we could keep going. We had been walking for days straight now. I had this feeling that someone was following us a few days ago so I decided that we keep going until we reach some sort of haven. The exhaustion was starting to get to us. I felt tired and weaker than before. Li Mai wasn't doing so well either. She seems to have trouble with simple tasks, like walking. I knew that she could collapse at any time. As we walked, I lagged behind Li Mai a little.

Looking around at our surroundings, I noticed that the trees, at least that we could see were getting more dense as we moved forward. This meant that if we continued straight ahead; we would end up on the other side. Li Mai collapsed onto her knees a few feet in front of me. I walked up and knelt down next to her. She weakly looked at me. She looked weak; her eyes were barely able to stay open, her breathing was becoming labored. I probably was about the same.

"We have to keep moving," I said.

"I can't," she said jadedly.

"You have to," I said. I cupped her cheeks in my hands.

"I don't think I can stand up," she said.

"You have to try," I replied. I helped her up. Almost immediately she collapsed again. I caught her half way down. She was shaking like a leaf in the wind. I reached for my back pocket hoping I still had it. Yes, I did. I grabbed the syringe and ensured it was full.

"Just hang in there," I said. I held her right arm flat, out in front of me. I prepared to stick the needle in to her arm. This was risky. I did not know if the chemical composition of the fluid would mix with the chemical composition of someone's body from this planet. I just assumed that they had the same composition as someone from Earth.

'This is sort of like a steroid," I explained, "When I inject this into your arm; your muscles will tense up. This is normal. You will then pass out. This too is normal. You will wake up in a few hours and feel much better." I was starting to feel faint. I was going to pass out any time now. I proceeded to stick the needle into her arm, and injected the liquid. I pulled the needle out. I could start to feel her muscles become tense. I saw that she was having difficulty breathing.

"Just breathe," I said, slowly inhaling and exhaling. She tried to follow the rhythm. She then passed out. I gently laid her on the ground. I lied down on the ground next to her. I blacked out.

I slowly woke up. First thing I noticed was that I was lying on a bed. Next thing I noticed was the person walking into the room.

"Awake already I see," a familiar voice said. It was Arnold.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" I asked, smiling.

"Ah, you like? I got myself a job here," he said. He was wearing a ceremonial outfit that consisted of armour on his torso, forearms, shins, and boots. He wore some sort of red cloth shirt and pants underneath. He held his helmet under his right arm. Just realizing it, I scanned the room for Li Mai. She was nowhere in sight.

"Don't worry your girlfriend is fine," Arnold said, "Hell, she is even up and around somewhere. Whatever you gave her seemed to work." I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Then I realized that he knew of the needle.

"I see you need a moment for yourself. I'll leave you to get dressed. Find me when you can," he said. He started to leave.

"I gave her Xenatin," I said and hung my head. He stopped midstride and turned around.

"Shit man, why did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know, it was just the first thing I thought of," I said.

"How much did you give her?" he asked. I knew that any amount is potentially fatal, but I was so fucked up I didn't know what else to do.

"A full dose," I said. I could tell he was contemplating what to do now.

"Get dressed as fast as you can and come help me look for her," Arnold said hurriedly. He then quickly left the room.

Arnold's POV

16 hours ago

Finally, something to do. Roask let the ghouls loose into the valley. I swiftly followed. My plan was to grab one and lead the others to Roask. And then the target will come to us. I did not realize how thick the fog actually was until I entered the valley. I soon could only see so far in front of me, so I followed the sounds of the ghoul's shrieks. About a half mile in there was the smell of fire mixed in with the fog. I followed it to its source. I was now standing on the outer edge of someone's campsite. The only people stupid enough camp in the valley were those who were running away. And this place was close to the small, coastal village the Fire Nation just raided. Sure enough the voices among the group were that of those who were at that village.

I swiftly noted three people in sight, a man and two women. One of the women was pregnant. She was an easy target for a snatch-and-run. But the other two may not followed, being that I observed the two women as merely friends and the other woman was very close to the man. The decision of who to take befell upon me. The woman close to the man walked out into the fog a little too far. I snuck through the fog and came face to face with her. I swiftly grabbed both of her shoulders and slammed her into the nearest tree, knocking her unconscious. Blood streaked down the side of her face starting at her forehead. I picked her up and draped her over my shoulder. I then retreated from the campsite knowing they would soon follow. I felt a warm liquid touch the skin of the back of my neck. I stuck my fingers in it and looked at them. It was blood. It must have happened when I draped her over my shoulder. I caught a glance of the ground behind me. There were drops of blood on the ground. There was a trail of it that would lead them right to me.

"Excellent," I murmured to myself and continued on. Soon enough I had made my way back to my entry point. I walked up and laid the woman down near Roask.

"This does not look like the target," Roask said interrogatively.

"Just wait, I've got a plan," I said. And soon enough I heard the voices of the other two from the campsite. They came over the edge of the valley to find their acquaintance lying unconscious at the feet of two large men; I am, of course, speaking of Roask and me. What a sight that must have been for them. They froze in place.

"Neither of these two look like the target either. Do you need to be reminded of who we are searching for again?" Roask asked me.

"I know, it's the faggot that got on your bad side. But hear me out. These three imbeciles are his friends. We capture them and he will come straight to us hoping to get his friends back," I explained. He nodded his head, but only in acknowledgement of what I said.

"Sir, tell me, what is your name and relationship with this woman?" he inquired, pointing at the unconscious woman near him. The man's fists were balled in rage. He then calmed himself.

"Clayton and she is my wife," he answered. Roask then slowly turned his head towards me then slightly glared at me. I just shrugged my shoulders. Roask walked towards the unconscious woman. Clayton took a step forward.

"Don't you touch her or I will kill you," Clayton said trying to keep his rage in check. As he took another step I put a knife to his throat.

"Take another step and I cut your throat," I said to Clayton. My own curiosity grew.

"Who knocked her up?" I asked Clayton about the pregnant woman. He knew he had no authority in this situation so he complied.

"Her name is Angela and her husband is Connor," he said. Roask immediately looked over. I nodded my head and removed the knife from Clayton's throat. I started to walk towards Angela to get more information out of her. I was grabbed by Clayton from behind. I swung bladed side of the knife back into Clayton's thigh, accidentally slicing his femoral artery. On this planet if an artery is slit, you were going to die no matter what.

"Oh shit," I said.


	25. Imprisonment pt 1

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 25, Imprisonment Part 1**

Jake's POV

Roask's Empire

As I walked down the empty hallway, I could feel eyes on me. They were watching from the shadows. My priority right now was to find Li Mai and get the fuck out of this place. I passed by a door and heard her inside. Her voice was accompanied by another female voice. Before I had the chance to open the door, I felt a needle in my neck. It pumped some kind of thick liquid into my body. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a masked man who wore a robe that covered his body and stood with sort of a stoop. When I woke up I was lying face up in the middle of a jail cell. My cell was not empty though. Looking around I saw two familiar faces staring at me, Angela and Beth.

"What the fuck are you two looking at?" I said, sitting up. I stood up and stretched out. I was not going to stay in this cell. I walked up to the bars. I looked outside and did not see any guards. I was going to try and pull the bars off no matter what.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Beth said. I gave her a disapproving glance. I reached out and grabbed one of the bars. Immediately an electric current was sent through my body and my muscles tensed up. I worked up enough strength to pull my hand free. My fingers started to twitch.

"I told you," Beth said. I ignored her. I took a closer look outside of the bars. I saw the foot of a guard around the corner. I changed my tactic from brute force to trying to talk some sense into the guards.

"Hey, guards. I'm not supposed to be in here. This is a mistake. I didn't do anything. Can I at least get some explanation? Can I talk to Arnold, Roask's second-in-command?" I, more or less, complained. The guard walked off. A few moments later Arnold walks through the hallway to the cell I was in.

"Hello, Jake," Arnold said.

"What the fuck is going on here? Why am I locked in this cell?" I asked angrily.

"There are some complications and we needed to insure your safety," he said.

"What complications? What the fuck are you talking about?" I fumed.

"It is better if you come with me," he said, opening the door. I walked out.

"I want answers," I said.

"You will get them in due time," he replied. I followed him down the hall. He stopped at a doorway. I figured it was wise to follow what he did and did the same. The masked man walked up to Arnold and whispered into his ear. Arnold nodded and opened the door. He motioned for me to walk into the room.

"I have some business to take care of. I will join shortly. For now the guards will watch the door," he said before walking off with the masked man. I looked perplexedly at the guards then walked into the room. The room was empty except for a dresser in the middle of the room. I walked up to it. I grabbed both handles on it, pulled them, and let it swing open. Inside there was a black shirt, pants, gloves, boots, and overcoat. On a hook in the middle of the dresser, hung a mask similar to the one Roask always wore. The only differences being that the mouthpiece's design went back farther than Roask's and the red tint was a bit lighter. I picked the mask up. I heard someone walk into the room. I pretended I did not hear it.

"What do you think?" Roask asked, standing right behind me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked.

"I want you to repay me," he said slyly. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I see you are confused. Allow me to elucidate. You owe me for using my medical services I have so generously provided. Now, we can do this one of two ways. One, you give me the money you owe me and we continue on our separate paths like this never happened. Or two, since I see you do not have any money, you come work for me alongside your friend and you and your wife can live in the city while you pay your debt," he explained.

"Wife?" I asked.

"The one my assistant found you half-dead next to. I do have to say giving her that drug was generous. She was completely rested and so far there have been no side effects. I do have to say though, it may have some adverse effects though, considering her condition," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Follow me," he commanded. I was not about to overstay my welcome, so I followed. We walked down the corridor. As we approached a door, the same masked man as before approached and whispered in his ear.

"Excellent," Roask replied, and then to me, "I must attend to some duties. Go in. I shall return momentarily." He opened the door and then walked off with the masked man. I walked through the door into another corridor.

"Last door on the right," one of the guards said. I started down the long corridor. I thought about what he said. I truly had no choice. I would have to do what he says or face unknown consequences. And I was not itching to find out what the consequences were. Walking down the hallway, I noticed all of the doors were open, and the rooms were empty so far. I came upon a door on my right that the door was closed. I was curious as to what was inside.

I reached for the handle. I grabbed the handle and slowly pulled. There was a click and the door opened. My breathing was shallow. My heart was pounding. This must be what being nervous is like. I pulled the door open the rest of the way. The room was completely dark except for one light in the middle of the room. It illuminated a figure in the middle.

It was a man. He wore only a long, black kilt, black boots, and black, fingerless gloves and had a cloth sack over his head. I walked into the room. I noticed that the chair he sat in was bolted to the ground, and that he was strapped into the chair with what looked like steel braces and those were bolted to the chair. His head was slumped over. He slowly inhaled and exhaled. As I moved closed, I accidentally kicked a pebble. He stirred. I stopped in place and watched his movements. His head lifted up and scanned the room. His breathing had grown loud. His fingers flexed and grasped the chair. I realized he could not see me through the bag. He eventually gave up and relaxed his muscles and hung his head again. I made my way closer, and soon enough I was standing right in front of him.

I reached out and grabbed the cloth sack. I proceeded to slowly remove it to reveal that his head was in a steel-like mask that was bolted to his face. He raised his head to stare at my face. This was not a human but some genetic experiment. Its eyes gave it away. They were not perfectly created to human eyes. The irises were completely black. The eyelids seemed almost too thin and devoid of human eyelashes. It started to struggle to get free. I could hear the braces on its arms creaking as they became distorted and soon enough snapped. I backed away, nearly avoiding a swipe it threw at me. Now out of reach, it tried to break free of its leg braces. It managed to get free and set its sights on killing me. It lumbered toward me. I noticed that it was definitely taller than me by about two or three feet.

Two guards rushed into the room to try to subdue the creature. They shot lighting out of, what looked like, their fingertips at it. The creature roared as it got hit by the lightning. The roar sounded as almost that of a human scream of pain. Another guard ran into the room; though this one's facemask was blue instead of red. The guard made a hand motion that made the creature's vein's bulge and cause it to struggle to move. I have seen this before, with Conner. This third guard was a blood bender. They were rare. The creature was now close to the guards that were shooting lightning at it. It grabbed one of them and threw him against the wall. He slowly recovered. He pulled his facemask off and threw up a lot of blood. Two more guards wearing blue facemasks ran into the room. They performed the same motion as the first, which seemed to stop the creature in its tracks. They then made another motion which forced the creature to walk backwards against its will. They pushed it back so it was flat against the back wall. The two guards with red facemasks each pressed a button against the wall next to the door. Braces wrapped around the creature's arms, legs, and neck, pinning it to the back wall.

I backed out into the hallway. The five guards soon walked out the door and shut it behind them. They walked through the door I came through and disappeared around the corner. I knew now; this was a prison for whatever genetic experiments Roask conducted. I looked down the hallway to where I was headed. I noticed there were other closed doors. I wondered what was behind the other doors. It could not hurt to look.


	26. Imprisonment pt 2

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 26, Imprisonment Part 2**

Roask's POV

Jake could provide a useful asset to me. I was not going to miss my chance, so I felt the necessity to let Jake discover some truths on his own. I decided the best way to approach this was to place his loved one that he clung to dear life for in the valley at the end of a hall at the end of the Creature Holding Cells. I'd let him indulge some of his curiosity and raise some more which shall, if all goes according to plan, coax him into the enlistment offer I gave him. I reached the door to the Holding Cells when my personal messenger, Zhianwuo, walked up to me. He whispered into my ear.

"The Avatar is ready," he said in a raspy voice. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. This put a tiny dent into my plans, but they shall find a way to continue, with slight adjustments.

"Excellent," I replied. I opened the door to, more or less, entice Jake to walk down the hallway. I soon walked off with Zhianwuo. Before I rounded the corner, I snuck a peek back to see that Jake was walking through the door. I smirked a little. We had neared the guest room that contained the Avatar at this moment. I knew something had happened at the Northern Water Tribe, but it was unclear.

"What happened at the North Pole?" I asked Zhianwuo. He hesitated a moment, as if to gather the information all together.

"Well, sir, it seems that the Fire Nation besieged the North a few days ago," he replied.

"Yes, but I wish to know what had happened to the moon," I said calmly.

"Reports said that Admiral Zhao, of the Fire Nation, killed the Moon Spirit," he replied, "And it appears that Princess Yue, of the Northern Water Tribe, had given her life for the Spirit's." There was a brief silence as we neared the guest chambers.

"With the princess out of the way, we should be able to move forward and strengthen our political power over the Northern Water Tribe," I said to no one in particular, then to Zhianwuo, "Send my condolences to the Chief." He nodded. We soon reached the guest room. I opened the door. The young Avatar swiftly turned around from whatever he was doing.

"So, what brings you to my empire?" I asked.

"We need some supplies," he replied.

"We?" I asked.

"They are looking around. You did tell them to make themselves at home, so I assumed they were not confined to their rooms," Zhianwuo said. I nodded.

"Will you join me?" I asked, motioning for him to follow me. We walked out into the city.

"As you can see, our nation is in pristine condition. We have no poverty and no crime. How I attain this, you may ask; through tight terms and laws. We pride ourselves in this. Unfortunately in this semi-capitalist society, some businesses go out of business; some people lose their jobs for replacement of the more qualified, etcetera. We deal with this severely. For here, you if you lose your job, or even just go under a certain salary; you must have a job, or better paying one, within twelve days or you will be forced to leave the empire, never to return," I told him as we walked down the streets, "We also do not allow people to settle here unless they already have a certain amount of gold pieces or a job offer the first day they are here."

"That seems harsh, don't you think?" he said.

"No. These policies are to protect not only the empire's reputation, but also to protect the citizens from crime. Let me explain, most crimes are committed by the poor, who are trying to get by. Eliminate poverty, and the crime rate goes down to almost zero," I said, "It is politics; I do not expect a child to understand." I figured it was time to show one of my greatest accomplishments.

"Shall we gather your friends? I have a demonstration for you," I said and showed him back to the palace.

_Flashback_

_I miss judged everything. This documentation proved something that I missed. My ancestor known as Demon ruled this city for twenty years after the genocide of the Air Nomads before his death. My father, name and other details of him destroyed by ageing of scrolls, reigned for sixty six years before his death. And then I took the throne from then up to the present. I left the scrolls on a table in the study. I walked out of the room and walked towards my bedroom. For the first time in what seemed like ages, I took my helmet off. I walked by a mirror in the hallway. I looked at my reflection. I looked more human than I actually was. My skin seemed smooth, but when I touched my face it felt rough. I looked different than I felt. I reached the door of my bedroom. A guard with a blue helmet stood watch. He was young, in his early twenties._

"_Yakone, I wish for no one to disturb me, no exceptions. Understood?" I said._

"_Yes sir," he replied. I entered the room. I stripped down to my undergarments and left the armour by the door. I sat down on my bed next to Linea. She lay on her side. I noticed she was asleep already. I gently stoked the side of her head. She stirred a little. I laid down next to her. Something was off. I could not tell what but I could sense it. I saw something move in the shadows. I stood up._

"_Show yourself," I commanded quietly, not wishing to disturb Linea. Out from the shadows stepped Seth._

"_Hello again," he said calmly. He held a knife in his hand. I stepped forward to disarm him and he raised it to my neck._

"_Put the knife away. There is no need for it," I said. He shook his head._

"_No, I need this to insure that you won't kill me," he replied._

"_That wasn't a suggestion," I said firmly._

"_No. I'm not one of your brainwashed servants who follows your every command," he said._

"_No, but I raised you and you will listen to me," I said, putting emphasis on will._


	27. Imprisonment pt 3

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 27, Imprisonment Part 3**

Arnold's POV

"You called for me?" I asked, entering the medical laboratory.

"Yes, I did," a man in a lab coat replied. On the operating table in front of him lay the man I had stabbed in the leg only yesterday. His leg had been sewn up.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Stable," he replied, and then to the guards, "Guards, take the man on the table here and put him in the cell with others." Two guards promptly grabbed him and walked out of the room. The Doctor, I am only truly able to only lucidly call that, and then returned to gathering some supplies.

"What about your other patient?" I asked. The Doctor stopped in his tracks.

"Don't let thoughts of her consume your mind. She is little more than a pathetic whore," The Doctor said. I grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"Just tell me," I said sternly. He looked at me emotionlessly.

"Curious are we? Fine," he replied, "She is stable for now, but her vitals are deteriorating. And if she is not kept under close watch, she will die." I nodded my head and promptly left. I could see the question he had on his mind by the expression on his face. He wondered why I cared whether or the second patient died. But I don't break any promises I make, and I'll leave at that. I am a soldier for a cause that has been broken since long before I was chosen, but it is still in my nature to make promises like this. I walked toward the prison cells.

I could feel a presence separate from the prisoners and guards. I walked up behind one of the guards facing away from me. He seemed to have a different presence than the other guards. I knew who it was. I leaned in next to his ear.

"Surprise," I whispered, and wrapped my arm around his neck and squeezed. He started gasping for breaths that weren't coming. His muscles slowly relaxed and his breathing slowed. I let him drop to the floor. I then stripped the armour off of him and dragged his unconscious body into the cell containing Angela, Beth, and the half-dead Clayton. I closed the cell's door and turned on the electricity for the bars. I then got a brilliant idea, turn the wattage to maximum and watch Conner fry like an ant when he tries to escape.

"Now, if I were you," I addressed those who were still conscious in the cell, "I wouldn't touch this. If you do, the electrical current that will run through your body will kill you." I then left.

I called for Zhianwuo. When he arrived, I told him to tell Roask that I will be running late for his demonstration. Hopefully Roask won't choose to show off his greatest achievement. I also told him to tell Roask that his target was captured. Zhianwuo nodded and ran off to deliver the message. It was my job to 'collect' Jake from the hallway where Roask left him. If Jake wasn't a vegetable lying on the floor in the hallway, he would have found what he was looking for at the end of the hallway. And then it would take longer than expected to retrieve him.

They say everyone experiences something different in the hallway. It has something to do with some ancient myth. But whenever I've walked down the hallway, I have never experienced anything.

Seth's POV

Port in the North-Western Earth Kingdom

One year ago

I was the top assassin in the Four Nations, but I did make one mistake, I let Conner, my most recent target and rival, live. Why I did this, I cannot explain. It just felt like the right thing to do. Now I am wanted by Roask for my failure. I had to hide somewhere he would not dare go. But to a man not afraid to tread on any land, where would he not go? I had to hide in plain sight, I had to go, incognito, to the Fire Nation and wait out his wrath.

I snuck aboard a ship headed to Ember Island. In the cargo of the ship, I found the clothing of a Fire Nation citizen. As I adorned it, a picture fell out of the pocket of my assassin's outfit. I picked it up and looked at it. I put it in the pocket of my newly adorned Fire Nation citizen's clothing. I went to the upper deck. Immediately, I made an attempt to blend in with the crowd, with great success. I headed for the bow. I leaned on the railing and looked out towards the ocean in front of me. I had to come to terms with the fact that I was never going to see anyone I knew; to never speak of my past; to live in constant fear that one day Roask will find me, and kill me and those I know. I noticed a young woman to my right. She seemed to have taken some sort of interest in me. It was probably a facial expression I made while thinking about this new life I was about to endure. She walked over to me.

"Hey," she said, leaning on the railing next to me. I wondered what her angle was with her casual tone. Right now I must be the most paranoid person on this vessel.

"Hey," I replied. Was that seriously the best I could think of?

"Are you headed to Ember Island?" she asked.

"Well, that is where the boat stops, so I guess we all are," I cleverly replied. She smiled.

"I supposed I should choose my words more carefully," she said, "Are you going to visit Ember Island, or returning home from the colonies?"

"Trying to get away from the colonies, maybe buy a house, if the price is right," I said.

"If you ever wish to visit me, I live on the north side of the island," she said.

"We'll see," I replied. There was an awkward moment of silence. After a few seconds, the woman broke the silence.

"I hate these long boat rides," she said.

"Yeah, but it beats trying to swim it," I said. We both smiled. The woman stood up from leaning on the railing.

"I'm Li Mai," she said, extending her arm.

"Call me Chin," I replied, not wishing to reveal who I really was. I shook her hand.

"If you need me, I will be in the commons," she said before walking off. She seemed familiar. Something tells me this isn't the first time I've seen her.


	28. Imprisonment pt 4

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 28, Imprisonment part 4**

Arnold's POV

As I entered the door at the end of the hallway, I was met with the impatient gaze of Jake. Looks like he did not find what he was promised in here. Then again, Jake was never the puzzle-solving type. He preferred a head-on approach. He says it gets things done. I walked in the room and leaned against the wall next to the door. After a few moments, Jake decided to break the silence.

"What the fuck is this place?" he asked.

"It is the most powerful empire on this planet," I replied. I could tell the glare he had said, "Bullshit". He did not have to believe me, but it was true.

"Why are you here, much less, dressed like them?" he asked again, motioning to my clothes.

"Well, there are mainly two reasons. One, I am the best assassin since Roask's last second-in-command. And two, my genetics seem to be very valuable to Roask's research for some reason," I replied blandly.

Seth's POV

Five years ago

I waited as Roask and the council members convened. He had told me a couple hours ago to meet him in his throne room for an important meeting. I have been standing here ever since. As I looked closer at the group, I noticed three members who seemed out of place. They were the Fire Nation ambassador, the Earth Kingdom ambassador, and the Northern Water Tribe ambassador. The Fire Nation ambassador was a lively man; he was also a general in the Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom ambassador was more of a withdrawn man; I take it he was a scholar. The Northern Water Tribe ambassador was outgoing, to say the least; he was the one with a more militaristic view on various political items. The council members bowed and stood in, more or less, of a line on either side of Roask's throne. Roask rose from his throne.

"Seth," he said.

"Yes, father?" I replied. He took a stride forward.

"Since your particular situation has not happened in one hundred years, we have come to an agreement," he said in his commanding tone, "We shall allow you to choose your soul mate from those presented by the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Northern Water Tribe." Three women walked out from a side corridor and stood in front of their respective nation.

"Choose now," Roask said. I quickly noticed the woman standing in front of the Fire Nation ambassador. She was perfect. Her soft, amber eyes shine in the light. Her snow white skin, jet black hair, and soft features are reminiscent of that of a porcelain doll. This, of course, describes my friend Ju. With whom I have been "seeing" behind her father's back. Ju and I started our friendship a few years back, when the Fire Nation sent over an ambassador to improve relations with my father's empire.

Sorry, allow me to explain. My father came to power through his bloodlines and through the bloodbath of his enemies within the kingdom, as it was not as large as it is today. When my grandfather died, he told my father that he had to prove himself worthy of the throne. My father had other plans. At this point I was born. He said he wouldn't let me grow up with foreign ideals. So what was his plan? It was a hostile takeover. He gathered all loyal, "pure-blooded", followers and he took the council. When he had officially taken the throne, he declared anyone with blood of a foreigner illegal, and a threat. He forced out everyone with roots that, in any part of their family branch, were not of the kingdom's origin. Those who did not leave willingly were killed by his death squads. The streets were painted in red that day. The rivers of the precious crimson liquid flowed down the streets. Screams could be heard from various houses. Amy mother and I hid within a hidden chamber underneath my father's throne room, as she herself is not "pure". Her family is from a small town just northeast of here, in the mountains. My grandfather had annexed it into the kingdom many years ago.

My father still had uneasiness about him around the emissaries. I saw the look on the Fire Nation general's face. He did not like this, being that he is Ju's father and knows who I am. Though, he would be wise to keep his mouth shut. I decided to be coy about this, even though I had already decided. I wanted to see the general squirm.

Present Day

"Why are you back here?" Roask asked.

"You know I would not miss The Tournament for anything," I replied.

"Don't lie, you haven't been to one in over five years," Roask said. I could not help but smirk.

"You just didn't see me," I said, "You trained me to be one of the best chameleons in the world."

"That I did," he said, "And since you're here, and we're revealing the past a little more, why don't you tell me where you've been for the past five years." He seemed friendly on the outside, but underneath that lay a cold-hearted tyrant waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike with deadly force and accuracy.

"What if I decline because I want a home to go back to after this?" I said confidently.

"No matter," he replied. What was he thinking about?

"I will just have one of my spies in the Fire Nation locate you," he said with a sinister grin on his face.

"How do you know that's where I'm hiding out?" I said emotionlessly. I did not want him to catch on that he hit the bull's-eye, so to speak.

"Because one, that's the one place I cannot openly search. And two, your attitude has become cocky, an attribute that, I can full-heartedly say, derives from such a place," he said monotonously. His stereotype was, unfortunately, true; most Fire Nation citizens are cocky.

"Congrats, you found me. Now, if you want to avoid war, I'd suggest you stay away from the Fire Nation," I threatened.

"As if I care, I've entered the Fire Nation openly before and I'll do it again. War is just a by-product," Roask smirked. I walked to the door. I needed to get out of there as fast as possible.

"I'll see you around," I said as I went to open the door. I opened it only to face a man in a blue mask, one of Roask's new body guards. His mask had three horizontal slashes along the left cheek. This one was ranked as a commander.

"Not so fast," Roask said. The masked man flicked his hands into an odd gesture. I became frozen in place, unable to move a muscle.

"So this is the legendary Yakone," I managed to say, struggling against Yakone's blood bending, "Your greatest accomplishment."

"You see, I don't need to find where you live. I've had a spy following you since you left. In fact, I'm sure that your house is being seized by Fire Nation troops right now for… certain illegal items that you 'possess'. Those that you know will have their life uprooted because of you. They will face either exile or execution," Roask said insipidly.

"You bastard," I blurted.

"You know," he smirked, "You actually know who the spy is. But for their safety, I will not divulge that information." I knew that I could not gain the information I desired this way, but I was unable to break free.

"Yakone, squeeze him," Roask said. I could feel my muscles grow more and more compressed by the second. At this rate I'd be dead in less than an hour. Roask sat in a nearby chair and watched.

"You shouldn't have crossed me," Roask said, "Now; you shall be punished for your crime." I knew the punishment already, death.


	29. The Tournament pt 1

**This chapter has been revised. Enjoy.**

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 29, The Tournament Part 1**

Three Years Ago

Southern Earth Kingdom village

Roask's POV

Seth and I waited in the trees just outside of the village. Our target was inside one of the houses.

"Is it true?" Seth asked. I did not understand what he meant at first.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"The rumour that the Avatar will return soon, is it true?" he said.

"Focus on the mission," I replied. I could tell he was not pleased with me ignoring his question; but even I was unsure of the answer. I will have to wait to see what the future holds. I'm treading in dangerous waters with Seth. He is asking too many questions. One of my messengers walked up and handed Seth a letter. Seth took it and nodded his head to the messenger, who then proceeded to disappear into the trees.

"Wait until after we finished the job," I said, though knowing he'd disobey my orders anyways. As Seth finished reading the letter, the target walked out of one of the houses. He was accompanied by his family, his wife, daughter, and two sons. Seth's expression changed. It turn into that of one who felt compassion for a traitor.

"Here is our chance," I said, "Leave no one alive." Seth inhaled sharply.

"You can't be serious?" he replied. I sighed and shook my head.

"I knew this would happen. I don't know why I even tried," I said.

"Wait, you knew?" Seth asked.

"Yes," I replied, "The letter came for you two days ago. I told the messenger to wait to give it to you until we arrived here."

"Why?" he asked.

"To test your loyalty to me and your devotion to my empire's cause," I replied. Seth stared blankly at me.

"Zhianwuo," I called; he appeared next to me in his usual attire, "Kill all except the younger boy. For him, cut off his digitus annula'ris and digitus mi'nimus ma'nus on his left hand." Zhianwuo nodded. And before I could blink, he was down the hill on the very edge of the village. He then made his way to the open in front of the target. Zhianwuo's hunched posture and cape that draped over his body made him look like just some old man passing by. In reality Zhianwuo is anything but an old man. His speed and strength are unmatched. He also holds an awesome power that the likes of no bender have seen before.

Nobody's POV

Zhianwuo approached the target and his family. The target and his wife seemed a bit on edge as Zhianwuo walked up. As if something seemed off about the seemingly old man. Zhianwuo looked directly into the eyes of the target.

"Draw your sword," he said. The target gave Zhianwuo an odd look.

"Draw it," Zhianwuo repeated. The target decided to play along and did so. His family stood there, frozen in their tracks, staring at the old man.

"Now, strike me," Zhianwuo commanded. The target was reluctant, but gave a vertical slash. The next thing anyone knew, Zhianwuo was three feet to the left. The target had a surprised look on his face, an expression of realization of who the old man really was.

"No, that's impossible! You are only a legend!" the target exclaimed. His wife's curiosity got the better of her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Zhianwuo, bodyguard and assistant to Roask, and his top assassin. I am here for the traitor," Zhianwuo said. Zhianwuo then straightened his posture and untied his cape and let it fall to the ground. Zhianwuo was already clasping his sword which is crafted from obsidian. As soon as his cape hit the ground, the target charged. As the target ran past Zhianwuo, he got turned around. Everything seemed to freeze for a second. Zhianwuo held his sword outward on his left side. There was a streak of blood down the blade. A slit seemed to form across the target's stomach. His intestines slopped out of it. The target fell to his knees, grasping his intestines in an attempt to shove them back into his body. Zhianwuo then appeared standing over the target, sword outstretched over the targets left shoulder. The target's head then rolled off of the top of his body and fell to the hard dirt and grass.

Zhianwuo then calmly cleaned his sword and sheathed it as the target's family stood there stunned. Zhianwuo took out a journal and noted that the eldest child was the daughter, approximately sixteen or seventeen years old. The next oldest was about the same. The youngest of the three was about fourteen, close to fifteen, or fifteen. Maybe he was even sixteen. He had one of those faces that you couldn't really tell. The target's wife then tried to make a run for it. Zhianwuo clenched his hands and they turned pitch black. Zhianwuo then appeared right behind the wife, hands still black. He stuck his hands into the wife's back with ease and no trauma and reverted to normal. Zhianwuo then moved his hands extremely quick, in opposite directions tearing the woman in half. Her entrails fell to the ground. Zhianwuo then freed his hands from the woman's body the same way he got them in there. He then appeared in front of the daughter, hand inside of her chest. He then pulled her heart out of her chest and dropped it in front of her. Before it could reach her waist, Zhianwuo landed a kick to her head, completely shattering it and sending chunks flying ten feet.

The older brother charged at Zhianwuo with his father's sword. Zhianwuo turned his sword pitch black. Before the older son could make it half way, Zhianwuo had already also charged towards him and delivered several slashes and was on the other side of him. The older brother crumpled over like a plastic bag full of water. Zhianwuo had liquidated the older brother's insides, including bones. Zhianwuo's sword returned to normal. He cleaned and sheathed it. He walked over to the younger brother and pulled out a smaller knife. He grabbed the younger brother's arm lead him to a table outside of the target's house. Zhianwuo laid the younger brother's arm flat on the table. He then outstretched the hand and cut off the two fingers at the joint between the middle and proximal phalanx. It was a clean cut. No bones were broken. Blood poured out of the wounds like a small hot spring. Afterwards, Zhianwuo then heated his knife in a fire and pressed the flat of the blade against what was left of the fingers, cauterizing them.

Roask's POV

"Was that really necessary?" Seth asked. I looked at him with a grimace.

"Yes," I replied.

Approximately Nine Months later

Roask's POV

I walked down the hallway, Zhianwuo, my faithful assistant, walking next to me. We walked past multiple guards. Later down the hallway, one of them stopped us.

"State your business," he said. He wore the blue mask of the blood benders.

"Yakone, you fool. Step aside and let us pass," Zhianwuo said, "If you do not, I will have your head, and mount it on my wall." At this, he stepped aside and let us through.

"Damn rookie. He will have to be 'educated' later," Zhianwuo said.

"Agreed," I said. We continued further. Zhianwuo was now getting more on edge the closer we got to our destination.

"What did The Spirits exactly say to you?" I asked, curious as to his behaviour.

"I was able to translate, 'A terrible event will befall you this day,' but the rest was lost to translation," Zhianwuo. And that is why the guards are on high alert. This was unsettling. I was late to one of our people's own traditions. The father of the son, whose wife is giving birth, is to be present during this. I was so late I wouldn't be surprised if it was over already. As I grabbed the handle to The Doctor's office, Zhianwuo took a step back.

"I'll just wait out here," he said. I nodded to him and entered the room. To no surprise the air was filled with the pained moans of a woman giving birth. Silently, I leaned against the wall and watched.

"Ah, my emperor, I am so glad you could join us," The Doctor said, "We are getting very close now. Everything seems fine." Everything seemed routine. At least until the child was delivered. There was no crying. In fact, there was no movement at all.

"Doctor?" Conner asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he said. I could see it in Seth's eyes, pain. It was the pain of losing someone or something close to you. Pain that I had thought I trained out of him. He looked to me. His eyes pleading that this was some sick dream.

"Failure," I said. He hung his head in shame. I exited the room. I did not want to be there when Ju is fully rested.

Present Day

Nobody's POV

Seth woke up to a warm, dark, and damp room. Sweat beaded his forehead. Seth swiftly got up and looked around.

"Hello?" he called into the dark. There was no response. Seth sat there wondering what just happened. A few minutes went by, and then a door somewhere near Seth opened. One of Roask's masked guards walked by him to a nearby cage.

"Feeding time," the guard said, "I brought you something special." The cage door next to him opened, and soon after there was a loud thud. And then the door closed again.

"It's a freshly dead human," the guard said, sounding delighted. Seth leaned up against the bars near the guard.

"Hey," Seth called to him.

"What?" the guard asked, now sounding annoyed.

"What am I doing in here?" Seth asked.

"You're fighting in The Tournament tomorrow. You should be honored to die a hero," the guard said leaving.

Seth's POV

I knew Roask's plan wasn't going to be as simple as slitting my throat. No, that would have been too quick and painless. But I never expected this. Now I know he wants me to suffer.

Remember to review


	30. The Tournament pt 2

**Heaven or Hell**

**Chapter 30, The Tournament Part 2**

Roask's Empire

Jake's POV

I waited for the guards to come bring me out. I could not believe I agreed to fight in this stupid tournament. At least I got to choose what I wore. I could hear the cheers from the Colosseum as two of Roask's creations fought to the death in the arena. I was handed a broad sword.

"The fight is almost over. Ready yourself," the guard said. Soon enough a horn blew, signifying that one of the contestants was dead, leaving the other the victor.

"You're up," the guard said. I strapped the sword and sheath to my hip and began walking down the tunnel, towards the arena. I walked past several guards that lined the tunnel. I approached a large gate. I could see the arena. Several guards worked quickly to clean the blood off the best they could. They swiftly left when they finished. I could hear Roask announcing me. He gave me some titles to build up anticipation. When he said my name, the gate slowly opened. When it was above my head, I walked through, into the arena. When I first stepped into the arena, the light blinded me for a moment. As I regained my vision, I looked around to see that the arena was packed. I looked to the emperor's seats. He sat, carefully observing me. His wife, Linea I believe her name was, sat next to him. Zhianwuo stood, hunched over as always, watching the crowd. Three blue masked guards stood around the chairs watching the arena. There was an empty chair, I presume for the now standing Zhianwuo. Roask stood to announce my opponent.

"And now, facing the warrior Jake," Roask began to say. I continued watching the emperor's chairs. I noticed someone emerge from the tunnel behind the chairs. It was Li Mai. She was dressed in what looked like a formal dress, most likely chosen by the servants. She sat down in the empty seat next to Linea. She smiled upon seeing me. She looked different physically somehow.

"The 12-foot tall brute, the unstoppable Keract," Roask said. I had tuned out what he said though. Wait; did he say "12-foot tall"? The gate on the other side of the arena opened slowly. My eyes widened as I slowly turned around. I watched the gate slowly retract into the ceiling. As the gate fully retracted, there was the rhythmic thud of footsteps. The first step the one called Keract took into the arena revealed a black boot. The next step allowed him to fully step into the arena. It was the creature from the hallway. It had the same boots, kilt, fingerless gloves, the same mask, and the same soul piercing, black eyes. I turned to look up at Roask, with a look of "you've got to be shitting me" on my face. Keract popped his knuckles. I gulped. I was facing the possibility of dying, a very likely possibility. I took a deep breath to calm myself. With a face filled with no emotion, I turned to face my opponent. I waited for the signal from Roask to begin.

"Ready, begin," he said calmly. This was it.

Nobody's POV

Fire Nation

A large shadow moved along the wall of the Fire Lord's throne room. The figure that the shadow belonged to approached the throne. The Fire Lord sat upon the throne watching the figure approach him. The figure stopped four feet from the throne. He got on one knee and bowed his head.

"You summoned me, Fire Lord?" the figure asked. The Fire Lord gave no sign of movement for several second before he spoke.

"Yes, I did," the Fire Lord answered. The figure looked up at the Fire Lord from his kneeling position.

"What do you wish of me, sir?" the figure inquired. The Fire Lord gave a brief smirk.

"I wish you to go to Omashu to oversee the occupation there," the Fire Lord replied. The figure grew a look of confusion on his face.

"With all due respect, are your daughter and her friends not overseeing the occupation of Omashu?" the figure asked.

"They currently are, but I have a suspicion that they may need _help _with it," the Fire Lord said, putting much emphasis on help. What the Fire Lord was truly after was for the figure to take over the task of ruling the city, only answering to the Fire Lord, and kill all government officials there along with the three girls the Fire Lord sent there. The figure bowed his head again.

"It shall be done," the figure replied. The figure then slowly rose; a reflection of fire was cast upon its cold eyes. The figure swiftly left the room. When the door closed behind the figure, the Fire Lord shifted in place. All of the pieces were coming together. He felt that the governor would betray him and decided to act upon this. He would gain his desired outcome, but at a price. He would have to sacrifice his own daughter being that she would not fully understand his motives, or that he had sent it out.

Nobody's POV

Omashu

A figure silently moved along the rooftops. Invisible to the naked eye, it slipped right past some drunken Fire Nation guards. One of them stopped and looked across the rooftops.

"Guys, I think I just saw an invisible man run across the rooftops," the guard called out in a slurred speech.

"You're drunk, it was nothing," another replied in a similar manner. The guard that stopped drunkenly shrugged his shoulders and stumbled along to catch up to the rest of the guards.

The figure stopped at the edge of a rooftop, far from the drunken guards. It looked down below. Two guards stood on either side of a door to the building it stood upon. It cracked its knuckles before activating blades from wrist gauntlets. It continued to watch the two standing outside the door. A group of people exited the building. The creature waited until they rounded the corner. It then silently jumped from the roof. On the way down, the blades hit their marks, severing the spines' of the guards. They were dead before they hit the ground. The figure twisted the blades around in the guards' necks, earning soft popping and squelching noises from severing other vertebrae and tearing the flesh in their necks. With the corpses still on its blades, it jumped effortlessly back onto the roof. It laid the corpses side by side. The figure began to skin its newly acquired trophies. He would hang the skinned corpses upside down, as a warning to those who came here. It would also, no doubt, attract the Avatar to this city, making him easy prey.

**Well, I did it. This is the first update I have had on this since March.**


End file.
